Fairy Tail's Fire
by northernlightdream
Summary: The battle with Zeref himself has finally begun. Fairy Tail takes him head on, their unbreakable spirit pushing them forward. Lucy manages to reach her guild members, ready to aid in the battle. But things take an unexpected, horrible turn and Lucy finds herself in a situation that she has a hard time coming to terms with, but she will do anything to help her friends.
1. I'm All Fired Up!

The hot air whirled around Lucy, twirling her hair around her flushed face. She clasped a hand to her mouth as the scene before her seeped fear and hurt into every fiber of her being.

Who could have done such a thing? She thought in horror before running to her comrades side's, all fallen before her with cuts and forming bruises covering their bodies. She skid to the closest member near her.

"Gray!" She yelled, slightly raising his head to lay it on her lap. She smoothed back his hair soothingly, only to find her hand streaked with blood. Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at the crimson pigment shimmering in the sun, her whole being going numb.

"Lucy..." He murmured, keeping his eyes closed. She burst out into tears as she heard Gray's raspy, terrified voice, once so strong and confident.

"Yes, it's me, Gray." Her voice cracked as she wiped away a tear that fell onto his face.

"You have to stop him." He said faintly.

"Stop who?" She asked desperately, clutching onto him. She had to avenge her comrades. Gray's lips moved but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

"What?" Lucy asked, turning her head and bringing it close to Gray's mouth to hear him. But instead of telling her her much needed answer, he said faintly with a small chuckle before passing out, "Your hair is tickling my nose."

"Gray?" She whipped back her head to look at him. "Gray!" She yelled, her voice shaking at his name. She smoothed his hair back again and caressed his face, hoping- no, begging that the gentle movements would at least make his eyes flutter open for one second. Even a twitch of his hand would do. Anything to let her know he would make it through this.

She pressed her forehead against his and then thrust her head back and let a blood curdling scream erupt from her as sob after sob racked throughout her body.

She reached a shaky hand inside her pouch and held out a key. It trembled in the air as Lucy mumbled, "Open! The gate of The Virgin! Virgo!" Within seconds, the pink haired celestial being appeared.

"Prin-" She began but stopped mid word as she saw the scene before her. "Princess!" She exclaimed, running to Lucy's side, placing a hand on her arm while the other wrapped around Lucy's shoulder's. "What is wrong?" She asked worriedly. Her face was somber, but when she lifted her head up and took in her surroundings, she gasped in shock and her face fell to utter outrage.

"Virgo..." Lucy said in a raspy tone, bringing the spirit back to her attention. "We don't have much time. We have to save them." Lucy looked up at Virgo with tears sliding down her face.

"Right." Virgo nodded affirmatively. "What do you want me to do, Princess?"

"Take them back to Fairy Tail. Wendy's there. She could heal them. She has to." Virgo heard Lucy's voice get more hysterical with each word she uttered.

Virgo quickly, yet gently, took Gray from Lucy's grasp. She could not stand to she Lucy suffering like this. She would do whatever she could to make her smile again. "Yes, Princess." She said before diving down into the ground.

Lucy stared at the hole a while longer before something glinting in the corner of her eye caught her attention. "What the?" She muttered, awe struck by the dome of what looked like to be ice. "What was Gray thinking?"

She walked up to the ice dome and rested her hand on the cool surface. She pressed her face against the dome to get a better look inside and gasped in shock. "Juvia!" She pounded against the ice in hopes of breaking it. "Juvia!" She yelled again, her hand throbbing from the blows. She didn't care though, getting to Juvia was the most important thing right now. Even if Juvia looked like she wasn't hurt too badly, she had to reach her. "Agh!" She cried out in frustration, thrusting both her fists against the ice and resting her head against one of them. She grabbed another key from her pouch. "Open! Gate of The Bull! Taurus!"

"Moooo! Yes Ms. Luuuucy?" He bellowed, ax ready at hand.

"Break that dome!" She commanded, pointing at the cursed object in front of her.

"Right away, Ms. Luuuucy!" He raised the ax above his head and sent it crashing against the ice. It didn't leave even a scratch on it. Taurus's eyes bulged out of his head. "What is thiiiiis?" He roared, lifting the ax above his head and smashing it on the dome again. Nothing.

"I'm so sorry, Luuucy." He apologized. "My ax isn't doing anything." He downcast his face in shame at failing her.

"It's okay, Taurus." Lucy gave a small smile. "You tried." She reassured her celestial spirit, closing the gate of The Bull.

Virgo popped out of the ground. "Gray has been safely delivered to Wendy." She reported.

Lucy sighed in relief. "Thanks, Virgo."

"Do you wish to punish me, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"NO!" Lucy yelled. "Not now, Virgo..." She whispered, her face clouded with sadness. "Please..."

"I'm sorry, Princess." Virgo said in remorse.

"Virgo, can you please drill under this dome and bring Juvia to me?" Virgo nodded and returned with Juvia clutched to her chest within seconds. Lucy ran to Juvia and gazed down at her, relief flooding through her when Juvia's eyes opened. Juvia in a moment of panic at her surroundings pushed against Virgo and landed with a thud on the ground. She immediately jumped to her feet and when she saw Lucy, she grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Where is Gray!" She demanded, worry lacing her face. "Where is he?!" She yelled, whirling around to start looking for him. Lucy grabbed Juvia's arm mid-step.

"He's fine. Virgo took him to Wendy."

Juvia pressed a hand to her mouth and tears flowed over it. "H-h-he saved me!" She wailed in anguish. "Gray risked his life to save me." She tugged her arm out of Lucy's grasp and rested it against her side, balling her hands into fists. "He's an idiot!" She yelled up to the heavens. "A big idiot!"

"What happened?" Lucy coaxed gently. Seeing Juvia act like this was heartbreaking.

"We-we were fighting together and I was about to get blasted but Gray grabbed me and took most of the blow himself. The last thing I remember seeing was him lying on the ground, reaching his hand out towards me and yelling my name." She gasped when more of her memory returned. " That's right! After he blasted us, he came after me again. Gray used the last of his magic to engulf me in this dome to protect me!" Her voice became hysterical as the memories came rushing back to her. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

"Gray." She uttered, her shoulders shaking as she cried.

Lucy slowly walked towards her, resting a hand on Juvia's shoulder. "You need to rest up. Let Virgo take you to the guild. That's where Gray is right now."

Juvia shook her head. "No." She whimpered.

"Why not?" Lucy asked in surprise. Juvia never gave up a chance to see Gray.

Juvia looked up at Lucy with sadness filling her eyes and her lips trembled. "Why would he want to see the person that put him in his current condition?"

"Oh Juvia," Lucy began, kneeling down next to Juvia and gathering her in her arms, stroking her hair. "He did what he did because he cares for you. He'd smile because you're safe. Now go and let him worry about one less thing."

Juvia nodded slowly and Virgo picked her up.

* * *

Wendy stood above Gray, hovering her hands over his wounds. When Virgo brought him to her, she didn't even know where to begin.

Gray's chest slowly rose and fell, his ragged breathing echoing throughout the guild infirmary.

Wendy's face started to get grim as she continued healing him. Oh Gray, what happened to you?

"These boys of Fairy Tail are so reckless." Carla stated, crossing her arms.

"Carla..." Wendy warned.

"I'm just saying. Look at him! He can't even breath properly!" She exclaimed, shaking her head as her face softened in sorrow.

Beads of sweat formed on Wendy's forehead as she strained to heal him.

"Don't push yourself too much." Carla scolded. She knew Gray was no longer in any danger. Wendy's immediate action upon his arrival at the guild stabilized his condition.

"Gray. Natsu. Lucy. Erza. Everyone in the guild always gives it their best. They were all there for me when I needed them." She turned to look at Carla with tears brimming on the edge of her eyes, she wanted to give it her best too. "Now Gray needs me!" She burst out, the tears overflowing. Her hands shook above Gray as she continued healing him.

Carla's mouth fell open at her outburst but then turned into a small smile. Wendy was sure growing up.

Virgo popped up just then with Juvia in her arms. "I have brought another comrade." She stated, gently letting Juvia down on her feet. She kept an arm over her shoulder in order to help walk Juvia to Gray's bedside.

Juvia fell to her knees as soon as she got besides Gray and held his face. "Gray..." She rested her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him as best as she could. The thump of his heartbeat brought a rush of relief through her. At least he was still alive.

She looked up at Wendy. "Thank you for saving Gray." She wept. This time they were tears of joy. She slightly jumped when an arm wrapped around her, weakly squeezing her.

"Mmm..." Gray muttered. He slowly fluttered his eyes open, taking in his surroundings. Juvia laid on his chest with wide eyes. He was awake and holding her. Her mood did a 360 and she started to blush.

"G-Gray!" She stammered. "You're okay!" She rejoiced, raising herself to take a look at him.

A smile spread across Gray's face as he pushed back a stray strand of hair behind Juvia's ear, cupping her face in the process. "Glad you're safe."

Juvia's eyes widened again, and when she recovered from the shock, she gave a grin that could rival Natsu's.

* * *

Lucy continued across the battlefield in disgust until she stumbled upon another of her comrades.

"Cana..." She whispered, bestowing a look of pity at her mangled body. Kneeling beside her, she ran a hand down Cana's arm and clasped her hand. Around her lay Cana's scattered cards. Lucy noticed that some of them were either half burnt, or still burning. Dread started to form within the pit of her stomach. But before she could dare think of who was the cause of all this, Virgo appeared again. She carefully picked up Cana, trying to avoid stirring such a tattered body. Lucy held onto Cana's hand until it slid out of her grasp as Virgo burrowed her way to Fairy Tail.

Lucy tore her eyes away from the spot Virgo was. When she turned her head, what she saw next made a lump form in her throat. There lay Erza, her Heaven's Wheel armor lay broken, the metal bent in odd ways. The once glorious lacquer of her armor hidden by streaks of blood.

"Erza..." Lucy gasped before running to Erza's side, kneeling besides her. "You overdid yourself." She muttered sadly. Erza's eyes shot open and she pushed herself up in a fighting stance. In the process of getting up, one of Erza's swords sliced Lucy's face. Lucy cried out in pain and cupped a hand to her cheek.

"I apologize!" Erza exclaimed when she saw the blood dripping down Lucy's face. She stumbled when she tried to walk towards Lucy. Before she could hit the ground, she flung her sword into the barren earth, leaning on it. "I failed them..." She muttered angrily.

"I failed my comrades!" Erza yelled in anguish. "I especially failed Natsu." She sobbed, wiping away her tears.

"It's no-" Lucy tried comforting her, but she was interrupted by Erza. "Lucy," She panted, the strain of trying to stand taking its' toll on her. She paled by the second. "You have to stop Natsu." She pleaded. "You're the only one left." She gritted her teeth against the pain.

Lucy took a step back in shock, her eyes wide in horror. "You- Natsu would never hurt his comrades!" She yelled in denial.

"You're right. He never would." Erza half smiled at the thought of Natsu ever hurting a comrade.

"Then why?" Lucy asked, trying to keep her throat from closing as fresh tears started to form.

"It's not Natsu's actions." She said carefully, looking up at Lucy to see if she understood what she was saying. "Zeref did something to Natsu with that book of his. Natsu tried to fight it," Erza shook her head in distress, "But Zeref kept going until Natsu couldn't resist anymore." A tear fell down her face. "Then that's when all this happened." She whipped her head up and stared at Lucy with urgent eyes. "Go! Save him!" She stressed.

Lucy's face hardened and she nodded in determination.

Just then, Virgo popped up and helped Erza stand. "I'm counting on you, Virgo!" Lucy yelled over her shoulder as she ran to find Natsu. "Take care, Erza! She said softly.

Her comrades lay hurt on the battlefield. The very people she laughed and cried with. The best moments in her life happened because of them. Anyone that dare mess with her guild would regret they ever crossed paths with her. She would save Natsu. She would avenge her comrades. She would not let anyone drag Fairy Tail's name through the dirt. She is a member of Fairy Tail and bares the insignia proudly.

"I'm coming for you, Natsu! Because I'm all fired up!"

~*~*~*~* Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It feels so good to write again. Please let me know what you think, so I can get all fired up for writing the next chapter! c: Ahaha, I'll never say that again. Any who please vote/comment! :)


	2. Fire Dragon King's Roar!

Beads of sweat covered Lucy's forehead and she used the back of her hand to wipe away the sweat that slid down her face. She managed to reach the outskirts of Magnolia, her gut feeling making her suspect that that's where Zeref would most likely keep Natsu; to keep an eye out on Fairy Tail, especially Fairy Heart until the time was right.

A gust of wind made her clothes flutter and something soft gently rubbed against her leg. She looked down and her eyes widened in shock while her heart skipped a beat. There lay Natsu's scarf, entangled around her leg.

"No way..." She whispered in disbelief. That was the scarf Igneel gave to him. Natsu was never seen without it. Bending over, she grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around her neck. Natsu's scent engulfed her and she closed her eyes, imagining him holding her, reassuring her that everything was okay. Sorrow and loneliness took over her heart and her eyebrows furrowed in disdain. She flashed open her eyes now filled with determination. No matter what, she would bring Natsu home.

Using Natsu's scarf as a source of power, she continued her search for him with a spring in her step.

"My scarf!" A voice exclaimed happily from behind her.

Lucy jumped and whirled around, clutching onto the scarf instinctively.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled in surprise, blinking a few times to make sure the heat wasn't playing tricks on her.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu waved with his signature grin on his face, as he ran to hug her.

"Fire Dragon's Hug! He yelled as he clamped onto her and they fell with a thud from the sheer force of his hug. He toppled over her, laughing.

"Where have you been?" He asked, getting off of her and sitting down crossed legged, that cheeky grin made Lucy's heart flutter.

"N-Natsu...?" She stuttered, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked with furrowed brows, sliding his hand down his face. "Did I get it off?"

"Erm... no. That's..." She began but couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Natsu frowned as he swept at his face again. "How about now?"

"No. That not it." Lucy huffed, a little frustrated. It was the same old Natsu, but she couldn't let her guard down just yet.

Natsu pushed himself off the ground, wiping the dirt off his pants. He held out a hand to her. "Let's go back to the guild." He invited, looking down at her with a contagious smile that reached his eyes.

Lucy couldn't help but reach out for his hand, and just as she was about to lay it in his, something flickered across Natsu's eyes. It was brief, but she knew what she saw, it was Natsu's fighting spirit that sparked through his eyes at her. Warning her.

Natsu's smile faltered, but it appeared again as quickly as it disappeared. "What's wrong, Lucy? Don't you want to go back to the guild? With me?" He said the last part softly, feigning hurt.

Lucy's face contorted in rage. How dare whatever took control of Natsu play with her emotions.

"Enough!" She hollered, balling up her fists and throwing them to her side, shaking with fury.

Natsu's smile completely fell this time, and his whole expression changed. His eyes were voided of any emotion except malice, the corners of his mouth twisted up into a sinister smile. "So you saw through it, huh?" The beast mused. "And I thought I was doing a great job at imitating him." He teased her with that devilish grin on his face.

Lucy stayed silent, gritting her teeth as the rage bubbled inside her. She stared at the supposed Natsu with narrowed, steely eyes.

"Yikes," He exclaimed. "I understand now."

"Understand what?" Lucy demanded, crossing her arms.

"His memories. He thinks that you can rival Erza when you're angry."

Lucy lost her composure for a second upon hearing that, but quickly regained it, her eyes darkening with barely contained anger.

The beast sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Lucy immediately got into a fighting stance, her hand already reaching for her keys.

The beast immediately shot the keys out of her hand with a ball of fire. "Now, now, don't be too hasty. Let's play a little memory game." He taunted, looking at her with those empty eyes, making Lucy's skin crawl.

"If you can answer this correctly, I will let you live. However, if you get it wrong, I get to kill you." He said cheerfully.

"No way!" Lucy yelled, lunging for her keys. "Open! Gate of The Bull! Taurus!"

"Yes, Ms. Luuucy?" The Bull said, standing in front of Lucy protectively. "I won't let you hurt that body!" He threatened.

"Hey!" Lucy complained in the background.

"Okay, change of plans." The appearance of the celestial spirit seeming to unaffect him. "I'll let the bull answer." He smiled wickedly.

"Okay, Bull, what do I get when I put a little flame on my right hand," A brilliant, enormous flame fluttered to life in his right hand.

"Moooo, I do not understand what you are saying." Taurus bellowed, getting his ax ready for battle.

"And a little flame on my left hand?" He muttered, igniting another flame . They fluttered in his hands as a gentle breeze caressed them.

"What do I get?" He stressed, giving him a few more seconds to respond, looking at him expectantly.

Lucy stared on in horror. So much dark energy radiated off of Natsu. Whatever was controlling him was truly a beast.

Taurus noticed the aura too for Lucy saw him tensing up, actually taking this fight seriously.

"You don't know? He asked in chagrin.

Taurus started a dead bolt for him.

"I'm sorry, Natsu." Lucy whispered in sorrow at having to attack her own friend.

"Well how about a demonstration?" He yelled, bringing back his arms as far as they could go, the flames growing larger with every inch he moved, she felt the blistering heat from where she was standing.

"You get the Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" He merged the two flames together, forming one big fireball.

"Watch out, Taurus!" Lucy cried out in distress as the fireball was hurled at her celestial spirit.

Taurus managed to block it with his ax but a second fireball was quickly ignited which hit Taurus full on, the impact making him skid backwards a good couple of feet. Taurus quickly got back on his feet.

"Bulls really are stubborn." The beast muttered in annoyance. "Okay then. Let's see how long you'll last!" He challenged, running towards the bull.

"Fire Dragon's claw!" He yelled, as he brought back his arm and struck Taurus.

Lucy lifted a hand to her mouth and cried out in anguish as her celestial spirit was struck again. She immediately reached for her celestial whip but Taurus's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Stay out of this, Lucy. He is much too dangerous." Taurus's face was laced with anger and seriousness.

"Bu-," She began to argue.

"No." The sheer force of command and finality that Taurus managed to put into that simple word made her shut up and drop her whip.

"I will handle this." Taurus proclaimed, staring down the beast with narrowed eyes.

Blow after blow were shared among the two, neither party seeming to win. "You're not so bad for a spirit," Huffed the beast, a little winded.

"I'd say the same for you, but I'd be lying." Taurus remarked menacingly, taking another swing with his ax.

The amount of magic it was taking Lucy to keep the gate opened was starting to take a toll on her. She wouldn't be able to keep the gate open for much longer.

"Hurry..." She pleaded, resting her hands on her knees.

Taurus glanced at her and saw her bent over, huffing from the strain. In that split second he looked away, the beast took the chance and blasted him with a fireball, sending Taurus flying.

"Taurus!" Lucy cried out, reaching out a hand towards him.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Lucy." Taurus grieved, his eyes downcast. The gate automatically closed and Lucy collapsed onto all fours, panting from the lack of energy.

"That was unexpected, but it turned out in my favor." The beast smiled maliciously. "You're too weak to stand."

"But you've also been weakened." Lucy retorted, smirking up at him.

The beast's face contorted with rage and he ran up to her, kicking her in the ribs.

She cried out in pain as she hit the ground, clutching her side. "Is that all you got?" She challenged, gritting her teeth against the heated throbbing on her side.

"You Fairy's never know when to give up." He said, annoyance laced throughout his words. "But I will see your wings burn, little Fairy." That demonic smile crept back onto his face, and those evil eyes bore into hers again, causing knots to form in her stomach as dread orchestrated them.

Lucy clutched the scarf that wrapped around her, giving her strength. "As long as I'm breathing, I will never give up. I will fight to bring back Natsu." She returned the beast's gaze, staring him down fearlessly. "And I know that he'll always be fighting to take back control of his body." She sucked in a huge breath of air and yelled, "Do you hear me, Natsu?! I believe in you! Snap out of it!"

"Stop this foolishness." The beast growled, its' patience running thin.

"Now, time to hear me roar." He declared, his chest rising as he took in a deep breath. He placed his hands one on top of the other, creating a tunnel in front of his mouth to direct the fire.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and prepared herself for the blow that was sure to come.

"Fire Dragon's," He began, still sucking in air, "Roar!" He yelled as he unleashed the fire that was probably conjured from the depths of hell.

Lucy tensed up, awaiting the searing pain but it never came. A loud explosion took its' place and Lucy's eyes shot open, as the sound resounded in her ears painfully. She opened them in time to witness the spell blow up in the beast's face.

The aura of evil dissipated and Lucy let herself feel a little bit of hope.

She stumbled to her feet and ran to where Natsu was kneeling on all fours, desperately clutching the Earth. His breathing was ragged and strained.

"Stay away!" Natsu burst out desperately.

Lucy stopped in her tracks. "Natsu?" She whispered, startled by the outburst.

"Run!" He yelled with the same tone and force behind it as his first outburst. He tightened his grip on the earth, uprooting grass in the process.

Lucy frowned in determination and closed the distance between them, dropping onto her knees besides him and clutching onto him. "I'm not leaving you!" She said defiantly.

"Please..." He begged, a tear strolling down his face. "I don't know how much longer I can hold him off." He whispered, his voice cracking.

"I believe in you, Natsu." Lucy replied stubbornly, squeezing onto him tightly.

"I don't want to hurt you again!" He yelled in anguish, releasing the earth. He grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and pushed her back.

A lump formed in Lucy's throat. His eyes were dark with fury. "Would you listen to me for just once!" He bellowed, grinding his teeth. His grip on her was becoming painful.

"Natsu..." She whispered with wide eyes, wincing in pain.

He immediately loosened his grip. His body was starting to tremble from the strain.

"You can do it, Natsu." Lucy encouraged, grabbing him and resting his head against her chest and laying hers on top of his, stroking his hair soothingly.

"Lucy..." Natsu strained, his body trembling even more. "I'm sorry." He uttered.

Lucy's grip on Natsu was ripped away as a blast of fire sent her skidding away from him. She tumbled across the ground like a tumble weed, scraping the majority of her body.

The evil aura immediately returned.

"That insulate idiot!" The beast raged, flames crawling up his arms. "I will make your death a thousand times more painful now!" He threatened. The fury radiating off of him made Lucy cringe away.

The beast took a deep breath, the air around his mouth wavering from the heat that he was creating. As his chest rose, the heat around him became unbearable. He put his hands one on top of the other above his mouth in a tunnel formatiom and yelled, "Fire Dragon King's Roar!"

Lucy's face drained of all color. That spell was one of Natsu's most powerful ones. It boiled water in milliseconds, scorched the very earth that it grazed, dissintegrated a thousand troops; and all of it was directed at her.

Lucy's eyes widened in fear and her breathing hitched. She stood frozen in place, her heart relentlessly thumping in her chest. It was the brightest flame she'd ever seen.

The world around her was slowed down; the birds no longer flew elegantly above, the breeze that seemed to stir the grass felt like nothing but a puff of breath on her skin. And all she could see was that fire encroaching on her, the light reflecting off of her horrified eyes. Thoughts raced through her mind. So this is how it ends, she thought bitterly.

She grimaced and pulled herself together because she had one thing to say before she was obliterated by the flame. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "I love you Natsu! And I forgive you!"

And just like that, time started normally again. The blistering heat of the nearing fire made her cry out in pain. And before she knew it, it engulfed her.

The spell barreled through the field, incinerating anything that was unfortunate enough to cross paths with it.

The beast laughed manically. "Now look at what you did." He taunted Natsu as he gave back Natsu's body for a few minutes.

Natsu stood frozen in shock as he looked at the barren earth before him. Then he was tumbling over his own feet as he sprinted for the spot Lucy was just at. "Lucy!" He yelled desperately. He hoped that somehow she was still alive. She had to be.

A lump formed in his throat as he skid to where she was laying but all that he spotted was his scarf fluttering in the breeze. He picked it up with trembling hands as his world started to crumble apart.

"No..." He muttered to himself, crumpling the scarf in his clenched fists, hot tears rapidly falling down his cheeks. "This- no." He couldn't form a coherent sentence as he refused to accept that she was gone.

"LUCY!" He roared, thrusting his head back while fire engulfed his body, forming the shape of a dragon. Scales started to appear on him as his dragon slayer magic started to build up in response to his rage. His roar echoed for miles and could rival that of a real dragon.

His flames burned with grief for what he did to his comrades, for what he did to Lucy. He clutched the scarf to his chest, the smell of her on his scarf wafting towards him. Even more rage bubbled inside of him as the smell brought back memories of them together. Each passing memory relentlessly tortured him. His flames grew larger and hotter with each memory and his roar became deafening.

His eyes widened when he remembered Lucy's last words. I love you. And I forgive you. It resounded in his head, driving him insane.

"Damn you!" He cried out, hitting the ground with his fists. "You took away something precious from me!" He raged, pupils contracting to mere slits.

"And I will make you pay tenfold!" He promised, knowing that the beast could hear him. "I will find that book and destroy you!"

Ayooo! :3

Hope I managed to convey the scene I had in mind properly. Especially the emotion... that was quite hard to do but after revising it multiple, multiple times I think I managed to get it as right as I could. Anyway, thoughts on this chapter would be awesome. Oooo, and speculations on what will happen next? Can that be a thing?

Ahaha, anyway, I hoped you enjoyed! :)


	3. Gray Beckoned by The Dragon's Roar!

Gray shot up out of the hospital bed with an audible gasp as beads of sweat dripped down his face. He huffed while smoothing back his hair. "It was just a dream." He sighed in relief. He stared down at his shaking hands and then at Juvia.

As if she could feel Gray staring at her even in her sleep, she slowly opened her eyes, fluttering them until they adjusted to the light.

"Hmm..?" She muttered as she pushed herself against the bed to prop herself onto Gray.

Rubbing her eyes, she mumbled sleepily, "What's wrong, Gray?"

"It's nothing." He smiled at her reassuringly. "Get some rest, you need it." He placed a hand on her cheek and then let it slide down to her hand. Juvia's face turned as red as Erza's hair.

Gray chuckled at Juvia's reaction. He'd never tell her, but he secretly did things to fluster her on purpose because he loved her reactions.

"You know I-" He began but immediately stopped, whirling his head towards the window.

"That can't be..." Gray muttered, his eyes going wide. He flung off the bed sheets and ran towards the window.

"No..." He uttered, his voice trembling in absolute terror.

"Gray...?" Juvia asked cautiously, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, but not fully getting up.

"Shh..." He hushed her, releasing his iron grip on the window sill. He knew what he heard and felt. He grabbed Juvia, pushing her back onto the bed, and then taking off, his shirt fluttering in the air behind him.

"Gray!" Juvia exclaimed, scrambling out of the bed after him.

"Stay here, Juvia!" He commanded, his voice carrying a hint of desperation. "It's too dangerous!" He burst out, the hard, terrified look in his eyes made Juvia halt in her steps.

"But Gray..." She whispered, a hand covering her mouth as tears started to form from her eyes.

"Stay. Here." He stressed, she didn't need to be brought into this mess any more than she already was.

He walked up to her, gently clasping her by the shoulders, his eyes boring into hers. "I'll be back. Promise." He reassured her before spinning around and bolting for the outskirts of Magnolia.

Gray stumbled from the pain of his fresh wounds. He brought his trembling hand to his side, feeling something sticky. Bringing his hand up to his face, his blood glistening in the light, trickling down his hand as it did gravity's biding. He smirked as he muttered bitterly, "At least I'm alive. I can settle my score with that pink haired pyro. For hurting the guild. And especially for hurting Juvia." His face furrowed in anger. "I'm coming for you, Natsu!" He bellowed, his new found motivation giving him a burst of energy.

He finally reached the edges of Magnolia and a blinding light swept the field. It rivaled the one he saw through the window. He flung up his arms to shade his eyes from the light.

"Woah..." He uttered in awe as he slowed down to a gallop. The heat was excruciating, his cold body being the only thing that kept him from being burned into a crisp. He'd know those flames anywhere.

Then, like a freight train, a roar so loud hit him and he doubled over, clutching his ears in pain. "Agh!" He blared, gritting his teeth in hopes of suppressing the pain.

Natsu whirled around on his heel, desperately clutching onto his scarf, his chest huffing, trying to recover the air he lost from the roar.

Gray's face fell as he was taken aback by Natsu's expression. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Natsu's face was flushed red, caused by the roar he managed to produce. _One that could rival a dragon's._ Gray thought, grimacing.

He stood before Gray, looking at him, but Gray knew he didn't see him. It looked like he was in a daze, eyes fogged up, void of any emotion. And then, like the passing wind, it all changed in a snap.

Agony flooded his eyes and his chest began to heave, his grip on the scarf turned his knuckles white. He grit his teeth in anger and desperation, growling in the process as he fell to his knees and pounded the scarred Earth. The scarf fluttered at the momentum of Natsu's fists.

A yell full of sorrow and distress echoed throughout the field, "LUUUUCCCYYY!" The anguish laced through it made Gray cringe.

Tears dotted the earth as they slid down Natsu's face and he held back sobs. Gray could see Natsu visibly trembling.

"Natsu!" He called out to his friend, cautiously walking towards him.

Natsu didn't budge, rooted to the spot by the trauma of it all.

"Natsu!" Gray called out again, kneeling beside him, resting a hand on his back. "What happened!" He demanded.

Natsu glanced at him from the corner of his eye and tried to form a coherent sentence, but all he could mutter was Lucy's name.

Gray's mouth immediately went dry as Natsu faced him, grasping Gray's clothes as if he was an anchor for reality. His eyes were swirling with pain and the corners of his mouth trembled into a deep frown as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Gray grabbed Natsu and pulled him to his feet, which in turn made Natsu grab onto Gray's arm with an iron grip. His face turned almost demonic. "I'm going to kill that fucker." He growled through gritted teeth and Gray's skin broke out into goosebumps at the malice and fury that backed up Natsu's words.

"What happened." Gray demanded again.

"Lucy's dead!" Natsu yelled in frustration, angry that he was forced to admit it.

Gray stood there dumbfounded for a second before he ripped his arm out of Natsu's grip and got into a fighting stance, holding both his arms out in front of him. He had an even bigger score to settle now.

"Natsu, you idiot!" He yelled, his face contorted in rage, eyes narrowed to only pin points. "Ice Make, Lance!" He let all his hurt lash out into his spell. His heart pounded in his chest, there's no way that Lucy was dead. She couldn't be.

Natsu saw it coming but he refused to let himself budge even an inch. He deserved everything that Gray was about to unleash at him. The Lance hit him head on and he went flying, landing into one of the ditches that his second Fire Dragon's King attack left carved into the Earth.

Gray jumped onto the mound above him. "Ice Make Hammer!" The enormous hammer came crashing down onto Natsu, driving him into the dirt.

"She was our friend! How could you let yourself lose so much control! You're pathetic!" He spat that last sentence out with venom in his voice.

"Ice Make Battle Axe!" He yelled as he brought his hands back and then flung his balled up fist towards Natsu, sending a wave of ice crashing into him.

Natsu cried out in pain as he went tumbling across the ground a good couple of feet. He slowly rose up, pushing off of his knees and then swaying as he tried to balance himself. He faced Gray again. "Is that all you got?!" Natsu challenged, breathing heavily, blood trickling down his face.

Gray's face was taken aback in shock for a second and then it contorted back into rage that could rival Deliora's. "Ice Make Arrows!" He drew back the arrow and aimed it at Natsu's shoulder. With a wiz, it hit the mark, ice crystals exploding everywhere.

"That's for Lucy!" He shouted, anger deepening his voice.

He drew back another arrow and shot again, hitting his other shoulder. "That's for Erza!"

"And this one's for Juvia!" He shouted, pulling back another arrow and releasing it with an extra push of magic. It landed right above Natsu's heart, shattering against his skin.

Gray huffed, all out of breath and propped his hands on his knees, his bow and arrow fading away.

Natsu still stood with his face downcast. "Are you done?" He asked sadly.

"Far from it. I was just getting started." Gray huffed, as he smirked at Natsu. "But it'll have to wait." He said pointing behind Natsu.

Loke was striding towards them, his Lion Brilliance attack brighter than ever. His face was just as ferocious as a lion's, the threatening aura radiating to where they were standing. He paid no attention to Gray, his eyes that were darkened in rage were only set on Natsu.

Both Natsu and Gray raised their arms in defense against the brilliant light. When the light finally faded, Loke stood in front of Natsu, only a couple of feet away.

"Regulus Impact!" He yelled through gritted teeth. Another bright light was summoned that quickly formed into the head of a lion, engulfing Natsu.

Natsu skidded on the ground, sending dust flying everywhere. Loke strided towards him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, bringing their faces only mere inches apart. He glared at Natsu with murderous eyes. "If you _ever_ put Lucy's life like that in danger ever again, I will personally find that book and destroy it with my own hands, ending you." He threatened menacingly. "Do you hear me?" He seethed through gritted teeth, gripping the shirt even tighter.

Natsu nodded his head, shocked by Loki's demeanor and the power that coursed through him. He'd never seen Loki so angry before either. And then, it hit him, his eyes widened in shock.

"Lucy's alive?" He blurted out. "She's alive!?" He yelled happily, a grin spreading from ear to ear, brightening up every part of his face.

"Hmph." Loke huffed, dropping Natsu with a thud.

He stared down at Natsu who had a dumbfounded grin on his face. Natsu turned his head around and yelled at Gray, "Lucy's alive!" His eyes were full of excitement and relief. "She's alive..." He mumbled to himself, his voice cracking. When the shock wore off, he looked up at Loke and commented. "You're strong."

"Love makes me stronger." Loke stated matter-of-factly, pushing his glasses up his nose. Then he broke out into a small smile of relief, "Thank the Celestial Spirit King that I made it in time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ayoo! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! In all honesty, I should of named it "Everyone Gangs Up On Natsu and Beats the Crap Out of Him!" But anyway, to the person that commented about Lucy's death and about one of her celestial spirits saving her: Great minds think alike. ;D However, I do apologize that it is short...

But if you did enjoy this chapter, favorite and comment pleeeease. Also, I'm very curious, what do you guys think will happen next? Not that I'm looking for ideas *cough* *cough* Ahaha, just kidding guys, I have it all planned out, I'm just curious... and tired. Spent a few nights trying to write this chapter. Anyway, I'm just rambling now, so toodles! xoxo


	4. Makarov's Decision

Makarov pushed open the doors and scanned the room, his heart heavy at the reality of his children being hurt. If only he would have gotten back from the Alvarez Empire sooner. He could have protected them. He flung up his hand and squeezed his heart as pain rippled through him. Taking a deep breath, he subdued the pain for now.

Erza lay on one of the beds, her mangled Heaven's Wheel armor clumped next to her on the floor. Her hand had fallen over the side of the bed and rested on the armor as if she was seeking comfort even in her sleep.

Makarov grimaced, she always overworked herself. But what else should he expect from her?

His eyes moved on to the next bed where Gajeel and Levy laid, both clasped together in an iron hug. He chuckled at his own lame joke.

Cana was sprawled in the bed next to them, the majority of her body bandaged up. There was no questioning that she was Gildart's daughter.

His eyes narrowed when he saw an empty bed that had the sheets rustled. The blood stains were still fresh. A bad feeling began to form in the pit of his stomach.

And then, in the blink of an eye, Loke appeared before Makarov. His eyes widened in surprise as he inquired, "Leo the Lion. What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" Makarov asked with a slight grin.

"Hey, master." Loke responded, flashing his beloved guild master a warming smile. But it quickly faded away as he had business to pertain to. "Is Wendy here?"

Makarov raised an eyebrow, "She's currently resting in the next room. She's healed quite a few people today, I'm proud of her." He nodded in approval, Wendy was becoming stronger each and every day.

Upon hearing the news, Loke grimaced, this wasn't the news he was hoping to hear.

"What's wrong, my boy?" Makarov asked, it wasn't like Loke to bear such a face.

"Lucy's injured pretty badly." He muttered, staring blankly at the floor as he thought of a backup plan.

"What?!" Makarov exclaimed, his eyes widening. He didn't need another one of his children hurt. The pain shot through him again but he refused to let it show on his face. "Where is she?" He demanded.

"She's currently in the Celestial World. I saved her from a deadly attack." His eyes darkened as he remembered the scene.

~*~*  
He was having dinner with Aries and a shiver ran down his spine and he broke out into a cold sweat. He immediately pushed back his chair, sending it flying onto the ground with a loud thud. Within seconds he was in the earth realm and his heart dropped upon the scene before him.

A light almost as blinding as his Regulus attack was forming before him. At one end stood Natsu, with tears sliding down his face. On the other end stood-

"Lucy!" Leo yelled. His body immediately moved, sprinting to Lucy's side as fast as if he had Hermes wings on his feet. He gathered her up in his arms and disappeared back into the Celestial World. His heart thumped as he clung her to his chest. "Thank goodness I got to her in time..." He sighed in relief. He took note of her wounds, grimaced, and prayed to the Celestial King that he would be able to control himself the next time he saw Natsu.

He headed towards the Ram's constellation.

Aries ran up to Leo and gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth in shock. "What happened?" She squeaked, looking up at Leo with terrified eyes.

Leo just shook his head and gently laid Lucy on the bed, kneeling beside her and smoothing back her hair, careful to not touch her wounds. "Aries," He said gruffly, bringing the Ram's attention to him. "Please take care of Lucy while I go attend to some business." Leo's face was no longer laced with his carefree smile and warm eyes. And that scared the Ram.

"Uh..um.. I'll try my best." She said timidly, avoiding Leo's gaze. Even if the gaze wasn't directed at her, it was still terrifying.

"Thank you." Leo gave Lucy one fleeting look as he created a gate into the earth realm.

~*~*~*.  
Makarov took a small pause to gather his thoughts. "Was she attacked by the same thing that caused the current state of the others?"

Loke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but then it clicked and he whirled on the back of his heel. His eyes widened for a quick second as he took in the state of his friends. A good portion of the guild laid in the infirmary.

"No way..." He uttered, slowly turning back to face Makarov.

Makarov took in Loke's shocked expression and said, "I'm just as disgruntled and shocked as you are. When I caught word of it, I came here as quickly as possible."

A small bit of dread coursed through Loke's body. _No, it can't be._

"And when I find out the idiot who dare mess with my children, I'll pummel them into the ground!" Makarov yelled, breathing heavily in rage.

"I think you and I need to have a talk." Loke stated, grimacing as he led Makarov out of the infirmary.

Juvia stumbled around Magnolia, using the walls for support. Now that the adrenaline from the fight and the trauma of it all had worn off, the pain hit her like a freight train. She smiled wistfully, grateful to Gray for protecting her. If it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't be able to even stand against the walls. And that is why she has to find him.

"I'll find you and protect you, Gray." She promised, sliding along the walls.  
She stopped a few people along the way, asking if they had seen a handsome ice mage anywhere. They all shook their heads and gave her concerning looks, some even offering to carry her to the doctor.

She would just smile and tell them that she was fine, just a few bruises and cuts that weren't healed yet.

Person after person didn't know where he was, and Juvia was starting to get heavyhearted.

She sighed in disappointment and was about to go back to the guild and wait like Gray asked until a girl tapped Juvia on the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me, miss." The girl said timidly.

Juvia turned around and gazed at the girl in front of her. She had pink hair that glittered in the sun. "I think I know who you're talking about."

"You know where my beloved Gray is?" She exclaimed excitedly, a grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Come this way, please." The girl beckoned Juvia, leading her down the cheerful, festive streets. The rainbow cherry blossom viewing was about to start any day now.

Juvia obediently followed.

"How do you know master Gray?" The girl asked, glancing back at Juvia.

Juvia's eyes widened in shock. "Ma- master Gray!?" She exclaimed, grabbing the girl by her shoulders. "You know him?"

"Yes! Well, sorta.. he waved to me once." The girl exclaimed back in the same tone as Juvia.

Juvia fell to her knees and a storm cloud appeared above her. "It's all over." She muttered to herself, draping her hand over her eyes.

"Are you okay, miss?" The girl asked in concern, kneeling in front of Juvia.

"Drip. Drip. Drop." She mumbled miserably. Her clouds were back.

"I'm not so sure why you're upset with master Gray. He's one of the most amazing ice wizards I've heard of! I read about him in Sorcerer's Magazine whenever Matsuki manages to get something on Gray. He doesn't like Matsuki." She giggled as she sprung up to her feet and looked up at the clear sky. "One day, I hope I'll become his apprentice." She said dreamily, smiling down at Juvia who had a tropical storm down pouring on her by the time the girl finished speaking.

Juvia slowly got to her feet. "Please... just show me where you saw him." She pleaded through gritted teeth.

"Right away, ma'am!" The girl responded in a military fashion. And as she took in the condition Juvia was in, she placed Juvia's arm around her shoulders and let her lean on her side.

Juvia followed alongside the girl miserably, as the rain continued to fall down on them.

-  
Gray looked up from where he lay at the bottom of the hole that Natsu created in his fit of rage. The sky was a vibrant hue of blues with the occasional passing cloud. Yet he could have sworn he heard thunder. He returned his gaze to the vast wasteland, wondering where Natsu and Loke had gone. Suddenly, he felt a drop of water fall on his head and he whirled around towards the direction it fell from.

"Gaaaaah!" He yelled as he clutched his heart which was beating a thousand times per minute.

Rain dripped onto his horrified face. He just stared on with his mouth gaped open.

"Gray." He heard the mass of gloom utter.

He gulped and started to shake. "J-Juvia?" He stuttered.

The gloom nodded.

"What the heck happened to you?" He exclaimed. "I haven't seen you like this since I went on that mission with Lucy!" He quickly got to his feet, concerned about Juvia's current state.

The gloom darkened even more, as if that was possible. All that he could make out were the glowing red eyes. The dread inside Gray grew as the rain threw down even more, drenching the earth within seconds.

Suddenly, a flash of pink hair skidded down the mound of earth. At first, Gray thought Natsu had returned but there stood before him a girl he had never seen.

"Heyah!" The girl said cheerfully, quickly waving a hand in front of her as a greeting. "I'm so excited to finally meet you face to face master Gray!" Her face brightened up.

"Master?" Gray asked in confusion. "I'm not no master."

"I know." The girl responded immediately. "But you should be."

Gray became a little flustered at the statement. But he quickly snapped out of it when he felt the radiance of negative energy on his back. He gulped as he refused to turn his head; Juvia scared him when she was like this.

"Is something wrong, master Gray?" The girl asked, tilting her head.

"Nothins' the matter." He gulped nervously, the energy getting worse.

"Do I know you?" He said loudly, hoping it would pacify Juvia. The energy lessened a little and he let out a small sigh of relief.

"No, but one time I walked passed the Fairy Tail guild and you smiled and waved at me! I was so thrilled!" The girl squealed.

Gray's heart leapt in dread at her answer. He expected the impending gloom to get worse, but it actually lessened until he barely felt it anymore. He swirled around to see what Juvia was up to and his eyes bulged out of his head when he didn't see her.

"Juvia?" He called out, but she didn't respond. He clamored out of the hole.

"Hey! Wait!" He called out again, running after her retreating form. He stumbled over his feet but managed to regain his balance.

"Juvia!" He yelled, frustrated at being ignored. He saw that she was limping and it made him worry. And his worries were justified as Juvia staggered and started falling to the ground. But before he could reach her, the same flash of pink hair raced passed him and caught her.

"Are you okay, miss?" The girl asked worriedly, her eyes full of concern. Juvia smiled up at the innocence of the girl. "Yes, thank you."

The girl looked over at Gray, her cheerful face turning serious. "It was him you were looking for, right?"

Juvia nodded her head.

Gray knew that look in her eyes. "You traveled all this way, in that condition just to see me?" Gray asked in disbelief. "Are you insane?"

Juvia remained silent, her rain clouds disappearing.

Gray's eyes softened and he sat next to Juvia, taking her from the girl's grip and pulling her gently onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as he rested his chin on her head.  
"Thank you." He said after a few seconds.

They sat like that for a bit before they were interrupted by the pink haired girl. "What happened here, master Gray?" The girl inquired, sweeping the area.

"Some pyro went crazy and destroyed the place." He said, his voice and facial expression made it seem like it was a normal event. "And you can quit callin' me master. I told you I ain't no master."

"I'm sorry." The girl apologized. "But I would like to be your apprentice one day." She said shyly, staring down at her boots.

"Not happening." Gray responded, giving her a steady gaze.

The girl quickly looked at him, her face filled with disappointment.

Gray sighed. "Not now, anyway." He gave the girl a smile despite what he was feeling.

He looked down at Juvia. He felt trapped by the situation, and that wasn't something that settled with him. He cared far more than he showed.

"Hey, kid." Gray said, getting the girl's attention. "Do me a favor would yah?"

"Anything!" The girl said excitedly, clasping her hands together.

"Pick up Juvia for a second."

The girl did as she was told and Gray turned around, getting into his fighting stance.

"Who's there!" He demanded, scanning the area.

"I-it's me." A timid voice reached his ears.

"Aries?" He asked in confusion, relaxing his stance as the shy Ram slowly walked towards them. "What are you doing here?"

"Loke told me to bring you to the Celestial World. Could you, um, please come with me?" She asked, bringing her hands to her chest as she looked at the ground.

Gray nodded and faced Juvia, prompting the girl to hand her over.

"You better get home, kid." He said as he clung Juvia to his chest, who was breathing heavily. He grimaced as he walked through the gate Aries had created.

In the Celestial World, there was a river of stars gleaming in the sky and Gray couldn't help but stare up at them in awe.

"They look beautiful." He heard a soft voice say and he glanced down at Juvia who had the widest smile. The stars were reflected in her eyes.

A warm smile spread across his lips before he followed Aries through the Celestial Realm.

He stopped short before blurting out in surprise, "Gramps!"

"Hello, my boy." Makarov greeted him, who was sitting down at a table across from Loke.

"Loke?" Gray asked in confusion. "What the heck's going on here?"

Makarov's face became very grim. "I need your help to take down the person responsible for hurting my children." He said, getting straight to the point.

"Gramps! What are you saying?!" Gray protested, shocked that his own master would even consider taking down one of their own nakama.

"This is unforgivable." Makarov stated simply, his face void of any emotion.

"Bu-" Gray began but Makarov raised a hand to cut him off.

"As the Guild Master, my judgement is final." He said sternly, but his face softened as he looked at Gray. "You need to have more faith in me, my boy!" He joked, pushing himself off the seat.

"Come." He commanded, his hands clamped together behind his back as he walked towards another of the constellations.

Gray followed obediently and after a few minutes, an enormous vase, seemingly floating in the air by itself, had a torrent of water flowing down from it.

Water sprayed him as he got closer to the magnificent sight. But something seemed off as he stood before it, the master standing beside him.

"Is... is that Natsu in there?" Gray asked uncertainly, squinting his eyes as he tried to make out the form that was in there.

"Yes." Makarov answered him. "This is one of Aquarius's most powerful spells. The Water of Wisdom." He took a pause as he admired Aquarius's work. "The being that has this water befall on them will be stuck in a limbo as the user decides the punishment for their crimes. An extravagant spell indeed." He mused.

"Why?" Was all that Gray could mutter.

This time it was Loke that answered. "That was the only way I could prevent whatever was taking control over Natsu to become suppressed, avoiding any more damage to us or him."

Gray took a deep breath and he exclaimed impatiently, "Gramps. Will you just tell me what's going on? I'm tired of being in the dark."

Makarov's face turned to complete seriousness. "I am going to use one of the three great Fairy Magics. Fairy Law." He stated, analyzing Gray's face as he revealed to him his plans.

Heeeeyyy! Sorry for taking so long to upload the new chapter... I hope you enjoy. Votes and comments are greatly appreciated! ^_-


	5. Aquarius's Wrath

"Fairy Law?" Gray exclaimed in shock.

"Would that really work without hurting Natsu?" Juvia asked, now propped up against Gray.

Makarov's brow furrowed as he reevaluated his plan. "I can't say for sure." He admitted, sighing as he turned to look at Natsu. The water slid down his hair in a rapid pitter patter. He had the most serene face Makarov had ever seen, spiking his curiosity a little as to what he was thinking in his state of limbo. "But I cannot allow any more of my children to be hurt. And I certainly cannot give up on Natsu."

Gray looked at Makarov for a second longer before nodding in agreement.

"You owe us one, you fire eating pyro." He muttered to himself, shaking his head.

Gray suddenly felt a presence that could not be ignored. He whirled his head around only to meet Aquarius's fierce gaze.

He was taken aback and Aquarius sneered at his reaction. Anger shot through him. "What's your problem?" He demanded, knowing full well from Lucy how much of a pain Aquarius could be.

Aquarius didn't respond and he grit his teeth. He muttered under his breath and Aquarius quickly lifted her hands above her head, ready to release her torrent of fury as she yelled, "What did you say?!"

"None your business." Gray responded curtley, giving her a smug smirk.

"This is why you don't have a boyfriend!" Aquarius yelled out of habit, bringing back her hands.

"What?!" Gray's face fell as he was at a loss of what to say. _What kind of insult was that?_

Juvia started to protest and Aquarius glanced at her.

"Gray-sama is a good man." She began, pushing herself off of Gray to meet Aquarius's eyes full on. "And Juvia loves him." She stated simply, completely unaffected while Gray hid his face in embarrassment, his cheeks burning red.

Aquarius's face softened, bringing down her vase to her hip as she stated, "You're one of the element four, correct?"

"I was." Juvia corrected.

"Water?" She inquired, staring Juvia up and down, taking note of her body's affinity for water. Juvia's eyes sparkled at Aquarius's change in demeanor and keen eye and she excitedly nodded her head.

The Ice Mage crossed his arms and huffed, causing Aquarius to glare daggers at him and begin to let loose her water bearing magic, careful to avoid Juvia.

"Woah! Woah!" A voice came out of nowhere and Scorpio appeared in front of Aquarius, holding back her vase.

"Relax. Why's my baby so upset?" Scorpio asked, wrapping his arm around her. She did a complete 360. "My love!" She exclaimed happily, her face brightening.

Scorpio kissed her cheek and a loud gasp was heard. Aquarius and Scorpio both turned their attention to a flushed Juvia who practically seemed to have hearts in her eyes.

"Wow!" She exclaimed in awe. "You're so lovey dovey with each other!" She placed both her palms on either side of her face as she shaked her head back and forth. "I wish Gray-sama and Juvia could be that way!"She stopped short and wrapped herself around Gray's arm, looking up at him expectantly.

Gray turned his head away from Juvia's gaze, absolutely mortified, as Scorpio took the chance to slide to Gray's side, wrapping his shoulders with one arm. "Hey man, no shame in showing your girl some lovin'." He chimed in, pointing to Aquarius and winking at her.

Hearts fluttered around Aquarius at Scorpio's words.

"Plus, better off not getting the ladies ticked off." He whispered so only Gray could hear him. With that, Scorpio released Gray, pushed Juvia and Grah together as he planted Gray's arm on her shoulders.

Gray tensed up and stopped short for a minute and looked at Scorpio who was nodding his head happily. He took a quick peek at Juvia who had the most dumbfounded, happy face.

He sighed with a small smile and turned toward Makarov, keeping his arm around Juvia.

"Ah, young love." Makarov sighed fondly, reminiscing in old memories.

A voice cut through the happy atmosphere. "I don't mean to rush you master, but I don't know how much time we have to execute this plan." Loke interrupted, grabbing everyone's attention.

Makarov nodded. "Aquarius, please release Natsu."

She nodded her head in affirmation and released her spell, ceasing the torrent of water. The air was thick with anticipation as to which Natsu they would face.

"Natsu," Makarov called out, "Wake up, my boy."

Natsu fluttered his eyes open. "Huh? Gramps?" He muttered in confusion. "Where am I? And why am I wet?" He assessed himself, as he ran a hand through his hair, using his flames to style it back into its usual form.

"You're in the Celestial world."

Natsu completely zoned out Makarov's words and stared past him, happily yelling, "Hey! You're Lucy's celestial spirit! Aquarius, right?"

"Unfortunately." She mumbled bitterly, crossing her arms.

Natsu frowned a little at her response but started to check out the place. "Speaking of Lucy, where is she?" He inquired, drying himself off.

"She's currently recovering." Loke stepped forward cautiously, taking in Natsu's state of mind.

Natsu didn't say anything; the memories coming back. Memories he'd rather forget.

He heard a shuffling to his left and a certain mage caught the corner of his eye.

"Gray? What the heck are ya doing here?" His face scrunched up, taking note of Gray's position with Juvia.

Gray reddened and yelled,"Hey! It's rude to look at someone's face and do that!" He gritted his teeth at the nerve of him. "I'm here to save your butt!"

Natsu looked back at Makarov who nodded his head in affirmation. "I've got a plan, but you have to trust me."

"Okay." Natsu replied without a second thought. He trusted Gramps with his life.

* * *

Everyone shaded their eyes as they stepped through the gate Loke had created.

Natsu looked around the now barren wasteland and hung his head, showing remorse for what he did.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, clenching and unclenching his hands.

Makarov walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go ahead, Gray." Makarov nodded towards Natsu and stepped back, letting the plan begin.

Everyone stepped to the side as Gray faced Natsu, cracking his knuckles as his face hardened.

"I still have a bone to pick with you." Gray said clearly, his voice threatening.

Natsu glanced at him before saying, "I don't want to fight you."

An audible gasp was heard from the group at Natsu's words.

"What are you muttering about, flames for brains?" Gray asked, a little irritated. Now was not the time for him to act all pathetic. "You owe me one." He challenged. "Especially for what you did to Lucy. No doubt she hates you now. Well, I guess she's fair game now, right?"

Gray saw Juvia in the corner of his eye start to stomp towards him, her cheeks huffed out as her choice words for him were accumulating. However, Loke was quicker than her as he looped an arm around her waist and held her in place. He glared at them for a second before returning his attention to Natsu.

Gray smirked as he saw that his comment hit a nerve and Natsu's hand twitched, immediately bursting into flames. "What did you say?" He growled.

"You heard me." Gray responded. "I can make her mine now."

Natsu's head shot up, and dragon scales started to appear on his face. "Don't you even try." He seethed through clenched teeth.

"Then why don't you do something about it!" Gray egged on, dropping an ice hammer on top of Natsu.

Steam arose around the hammer, the middle of it melting away and Natsu stepped through, his body aflame. "Fire Dragon's claw!" He yelled as he charged towards Gray, faster than ever.

Gray barely dodged it, doing a backwards cartwheel away from the attack. "Ice make Lance!" Streams of ice shot out, one of them grazing Natsu's arm.

Blood trickled down his arm, but Natsu didn't even seem to notice. Hr set his body ablaze and set out for Gray, his speed increasing with each step. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" He lunged at Gray and headbutted him right in the gut. They both went flying, eventually skidding to a stop a few yards down.

"Battle Axe!" Gray's muffled voice came through raspy breaths as he tried regaining the wind that got knocked out of him. He formed the axe, swinging it around, managing to fling Natsu away from him.

The two of them continued their battle, Natsu getting angrier by the second as Gray made sly remarks about Lucy.

Natsu eventually snapped. "Leave her our of this!" He demanded, as he brought his hands up in a tunnel formation to release a Fire Dragon's Roar.

"If Loke hadn't been there to save her, I wouldn't be able to make them." Gray jabbed, wincing a little as he knew he had taken it too far.

The heat emitting off of Natsu intensified tenfold which coupled with an evil aura.

Makarov's eyes widened as he felt the presence, and the group was on their toes, ready for action.

"My oh my..." A voice tisked, coming from Natsu who's face had become blank.

Gray's stomach did backflips at the sight of "Natsu".

"Such hostility among friends." The demon pointed out, "and I love it." The wicked grin on his face widened.

"I could use some unwinding since Lord Zeref has been making me run around like a dog." He cracked his knuckles. "Let's have a round two, Gray."

Gray's face paled a little but he stood his ground, his fist laid on top of his open palm. "Bring it."

The demon rushed towards Gray, and grabbed him tight, using Natsu's Brilliant Flame spell to create a massive explosion. Gray braced himself as the flames engulfed him and he cried out, gritting his teeth against the pain.

The demon let out a small chuckle but soon was groaning in pain as Gray unleashed his Seven Slice Dance, crystal ice blades forming from his elbows as he rapidly spun around, dealing deep gashes. On the seventh spin, he jumped into the air above the demon, his palms facing downwards. "Ice Make Prison!" He shouted, surrounding the demon with sleek ice bars, creating an intricate cage around him. He landed with a thud, admiring his work.

"Well done!" Makarov yelled, reaching them, the rest following suit.

The demon's attention was quickly brought to him. "Ah... you're Makarov." He said in a silky voice, with a Cheshire grin.

"Yes. And who may you be?"

The demon raised an eyebrow, and placed his hands around the frigid bars.

"Not talking eh?" Makarov straightened himself, his face void of all emotion. "I'll give you to the count of three to tell me who you are."

"Never." The demon spat.

"One." Makarov started to gather the magic energy needed for Fairy Law.

The demon stared on with its steely gaze.

"Two." Makarov paused, giving the demon a fraction of a second longer to respond. The demon knew that it had lost, in more ways than he hoped Makarov knew.

"Three!" As the last letter rolled off of Makarov's tongue, he brought his hands together, gritting his teeth as he let loose all the magic energy he could, a bright light emitted from him, blinding everyone around him. Within seconds, the ordeal was over and everyone blinked to get rid of the dots that intruded their vision.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled, shattering his ice prison and rushing towards him.

Natsu laid passed out on the ground, black fumes radiating out of him.

Gray let out a sigh of relief as he saw Natsu's chest rise. At least he was alive. "Get up, yah pyro!" He said as he took Natsu by the shoulders and started shaking him.

Makarov clasped his hands behind his back and debated what to do next. Loke walked up next to him as he continued to take in the situation.

Juvia was now leaning over Natsu, taking note of his injuries. She shook her head in frustration and glanced at Gray. "Gray-sama couldn't have restrained himself?!" She yelled, ripping part of her dress to tie it above a gushing slash.

"W-what?" Gray was taken aback by her outburst.

Juvia didn't say anything as she tried patching up Natsu as best as she could.

A shadow passed over Juvia and she looked up towards the obstacle blocking the sun.

"Here, I'll take him." Loke said as he bent down to pick up Natsu. "I'm going ahead to the guild to take care of matters regarding Natsu." With that being said, he opened a gate to the spirit world and disappeared.

"Hey Gramps!" Gray called out, whirling around to look at Makarov. "What the heck's going on?"

"Loke and I believe Natsu will be alright. Loke is taking him to the guild to have his wounds taken care of. However, I believe I found a way to get the upper hand over Zeref." Makarov responded, a hand on his chin as he got deeper in thought.

* * *

I apologize for the long wait for the update. School and work has been taking over my life. So, here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy! Vote/comments are what bring smiles to my face.


	6. Dark Magic

Erza slowly fluttered her eyes open, squinting against the light streaming through the window. The musty smell of her surroundings made her shoot up with a gasp. Her armor clanked against the metal railing of the bed, making her jump. She stared down and grimaced at her precious armour, scratches and deep gashes covering it.  
She scanned the other beds in the infirmary while swinging her legs over the bed. The simple motion bringing her pain throughout her body but she refused to show it.

The majority of her guild mates were laying peacefully, their chests rising rhythmically. Bandages were wrapped snuggly around their wounds, much like her. She made her way out of the infirmary, clashing with Wendy on her way out.

"Oh sorry." She muttered quickly, helping the Sky Dragon up.

"It's okay." Wendy replied in a worn out voice. "It was my fault. I should have been paying more attention."

Erza gave a small smile. "Are you okay? You seem tired."

"I am." She sighed, looking down at her feet. "I've been healing people since Lucy brought them in this morning with Virgo."

Erza's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't see Lucy in the infirmary. "Where is Lucy? Is she okay?" She demanded.

Wendy hung her head, eyes downcast. "I did my best." She squeaked in her already squeaky voice.

Erza gasped. "Where is she!"

"She's in the side room. I sent Carla to ask Porlyusica for help. Her physical wounds aren't too bad, but for some reason she won't wake up."

"Thank you for everything, Wendy." Erza smiled at her, placing a firm hand on her shoulder, trying to cheer her up before she headed towards the side room.

She quietly opened the door and peeked inside the room before completely entering it.

Lucy lay on the bed, a frown on her face as she mumbled in her sleep.

Erza felt a weird magic hovering around Lucy; something she's experienced before. She closed her left eye, scanning Lucy up and down, looking for the signs that would come with the magic she suspected.

"Hmm.. just as I thought." She mumbled to herself, nodding her head in affirmation at what she was seeing. This was indeed interesting.

* * *

"Why didn't we hitch a ride with Loke?" Gray groaned, the sun beating down on his head.

"Quit your complaining boy. At least you're alive." Makarov chastised, though his face showed that he agreed with Gray.

The walk back to the guild was brutal for the battered members of Fairy Tail.

Gray kept glancing at Juvia who was struggling the most. He took a deep breath and knelt down in front of her.  
"Get on."

"Gray-sama must be tired. Juvia will be okay." She refused politely. She didn't want to be a burden to Gray.

"Quit your yappin' and get on." He coaxed, a little roughly.

He waited a few seconds and thought that he'd have to say something again but his heart fluttered when he felt her cling to his back.

He lifted her up and continued the trek back to the guild.

"Thank you." He heard her whisper, her breath on his neck made his hair stand on edge.

Suddenly they heard a faint voice.

"Gray? Juvia? Are you guys okay? Is Makarov with you?"

"Telepathy...?" Gray said uncertainly, a little confused. He used his ice maker magic to continue supporting Juvia on his back so he could use his hands. He put two fingers up to his temple. "Warren?"

"Yes! Are you okay?" He responded back immediately.

"Yeah... we're on our way back to the guild."

"Okay good. Everyone else is here safe and sound. Keep me up to date."

"Okay."

Gray looked at Makarov who was walking besides him and asked, "You heard that right?"

"Yes." Makarov's face was overcome with relief at the news. "Now, let's hurry up and get home." He said, his voice getting deeper as he increased in size. He picked up Gray and Juvia and took leaping steps back to the guild. Within five minutes, they would arrive.

* * *

Makarov and Erza stood above Lucy.

"I presume you have something to tell me?" Makarov inquired. He was ushered into the room as soon as he set foot in the guild.

"Yes." Erza paused before beginning again, "Wendy said she healed Lucy's physical wounds, however, she won't seem to wake up." She looked at Makarov to see his expression. "I didn't think it to be anything. However, something felt off. I'm sure you sensed it as well."

"Yes." Makarov nodded his head. "I sensed it as soon as I walked into the room."

Erza gave a small smile. "Nothing less from our Master." But all traces of her smile disappeared within a second.  
"I used my right eye to find out that an enchantment has been cast upon Lucy. For some reason, it can't be seen normally."

Makarov raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the complexity of the situation.

"And what disturbs me the most is that it is a familiar magical energy. But I can't pinpoint who's magic it was that I encountered."

"Mmm..." Makarov put a hand under his chin, deep in thought. "That's quite a predicament."

"What should we do?" Erza asked after a few minutes of silence. "I considered asking Levy to try and decipher the enchantment." She suggested.

"Yes.. that sounds like the best course of action for now. Let's go check in on her." He headed towards the infirmary, Erza following suit.

They reached the bed that Gajeel and Levy were lying in. Gajeel was fast asleep, snoring away loudly and almost entirely engulfing Levy who's eyes were wide open, following a butterfly that fluttered around the flowers planted in front of the window.

"Levy?" Erza looked at Levy in confusion, wondering why she was still with Gajeel; his snoring must be annoying.

Levy looked up at them with hope in her eyes. "Guys, I have to go to the bathroom really badly, but Gajeel is too heavy to move. Please help." She pleaded, attempting to push him off of her but failing. It only resulted in him wrapping himself tighter around her and she groaned in agony.

Erza chuckled at them and came to Levy's rescue. She grabbed Gajeel's arm and pried it off of Levy with ease and attempted to push him onto his other side but he refused to budge. Whatever dream he was having was an intense one because he pushed back with all his might. Erza struggled a little, but managed to make enough space for Levy to wriggle through and high tail it to the bathroom. However, as soon as Levy left the bed, Gajeel pulled Erza and wrapped his arms tightly around her, leaving Erza completely speechless and Makarov staring at them in awe.

Complete silence engulfed the room, save for Gajeel's loud snores, and then Makarov's laughter filled it. He pointed at them while clutching his sides, Erza's situation too funny not to laugh at.

Erza blinked a few times, her mind going blank from finding herself engulfed by Gajeel, facing his chest. She struggled to get out of his grip, pushing against his chest roughly. But with each push, his grip got tighter. She gritted her teeth as she thought of a way to get out of the situation without using violence since she didn't know how badly hurt he was. She was deep in thought until a particular noise got her attention.

"Levy..." Gajeel murmured as he puckered his lips and made kissing noises.

His lips got closer and closer to Erza's cheek and her expression dropped to one of pure horror.

Just as he was about to land a kiss on her cheek, Erza's resolve to avoid violence broke and she punched Gajeel up into the high Heavens.

He quickly got up, stumbling as he was still in a daze, clutching his cheek. "What the hell?!" He yelled in confusion.

He looked at Erza whose cheeks were as red as her infamous scarlet hair. She had her arms crossed tightly around her. He then glanced at Makarov who was rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes.

He became even more confused and a bad feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. "What the hell happened?!" He demanded again as he walked toward the two.

"Stay away from me!" Erza yelled as she instinctly punched Gajeel, sending him flying into the wall with a thud. Levy walked in immediately after, took a glance at a moaning Gajeel on the floor, looked at Erza who was huffing, her cheeks reddening by the second, and turned around and walked back out the door.

"Don't leave me with this psycho, Levy!" Gajeel called out after her. He grunted in pain. "What the hell is your problem?" He groaned, slowly getting to his feet and bringing a hand up to his face.

Erza was too mortified to say anything.

"You gonna tell me?" Gajeel was getting irritated, more so at Makarov who was only now getting a hold of his laughter.

"Don't you dare tell him." Erza snapped, wrapping her arms around herself once again.

Gajeel frowned. "Ah whatever." He dismissed, walking towards an empty bed far away from Erza.

Levy reappeared, two waters in hand. She handed one to Gajeel who gratefully took it.

"Hey Levy. Do me a favor?"

She raised her eyebrow at Gajeel.

"I'm hungry."

Levy's face reddened. "Do I look like a kitchen to you?" She snapped.

"Aw, but you make some of the best iron." He looked at her as sweetly as his face would allow him.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. Solid Script iron!" A piece of iron fell above Gajeel and he grabbed it eagerly, devouring it on the spot.

Erza cleared her throat, grabbing Levy's attention.

"How are you fairing?" She asked.

Levy looked herself up and down, flexing various parts of her body. "Besides some bruises and cuts, I think I'm doing fine."

Erza smiled. "I'm glad. And you Gajeel?"

"Would've been fine but you had to punch me. Twice." He said bitterly.

She smirked, not regretting it, which seemed to tic off Gajeel who's face had annoyance written all over it.

Her smirk got wider but she turned to Levy, getting back on track. "I have something important to talk to you about. Come with me." Levy titled her head to the side but shrugged her shoulders and followed Erza and Makarov out the guild infirmary and into a side room.

"Do you sense it?" Erza asked Levy as soon as they stepped passed the door frame.

Levy nodded her head. "What is that?" She asked, wrinkling her nose at the intense feeling.

"That's what I was hoping you could help us figure out. Lucy has an enchantment placed on her. One that can't be seen with the naked eye." Erza explained, looking at Levy to see if she understood.

Levy's eyes widened for a split second. "I know what that is now." She stated immediately, taking in Lucy's condition and Erza's words.

"You do?" Erza exclaimed, relieved.

"Yes. It's a type of Dark Erciture, something similar to Freeds. If I'm correct it's a nasty enchantment. It keeps the unlucky soul in a continous nightmare based on memories, until the caster breaks the spell or someone can decipher it. The side effects are horrible if the spell is left on too long."

Erza frowned at the news. "What kind of side effects?"

"It's hard to say. But typically it's symptoms like amnesia or hysteria because of the intense nightmares that traumatize the psyche into wanting to forget those memories."

"Do you think you can decipher the enchantment?" Makarov spoke this time. His face looked worn out with worry.

"I'll try my best." She stated. "I learned a thing or two from Freed." She smirked, remembering her lessons with him.

"That's fantastic. Thank you Levy." Erza smiled, hopefully things were starting to turn around for the better.

"Yup! I just need to grab my books and to lift the obscuring enchantment that was placed on top of the Dark Erciture to study the runes properly."

"Alright, let us know if you need anything."

She smiled at Erza, giving a thumbs up as she walked out the door to gather her stuff.

Makarov walked up to Erza. "We need to find Freed. Dark Erciture isn't a common magic."

"Yes, I know." Erza mumbled to herself, putting a hand up to her chin in deep thought.

"Gather Jet and Warren for me." Makarov ordered.

"W-what?" Erza asked, taken aback.

"Jet's speed and Warren's telepathy could come in handy in locating Freed. Or the very least the Thunder Legion."

Erza nodded her head in understanding, the two would make a good team. "Very well." She said, walking back to the infirmary to check up on them and send them to Makarov.

Makarov walked up besides Lucy again and looked down at her in dismay. Beads of sweat rolled down her face and her expressions ranged from looking like she was in crippling pain to utter horror.

Pain flashed through his chest again and he took deep breaths to control it. His children needed him, and now was not the time to be weak.

He sighed, the one thing that was stressing him out the most was Natsu. Makarov took a seat and reevaluated his actions. "Natsu should be at Porlyusica's place right about now." He mumbled to himself, as he gulped imagining how angry Porlyusica must be. But Natsu needed a more intense treatment than Wendy could give him right now, and a favor only Porlyusica could accomplish.

He suddenly sneezed, "Oh boy. I'm in hot water now." He rubbed his nose as he feared for his life.

* * *

"That insufferable old man. Never changes!" Porlyusica flipped angrily through the pages of one of her healing books. "Bringing humans of all things to my doorstep like I have to heal them. Ha!" She complained to Loke who stood awkwardly in the corner, not daring to say anything. "And to top it all off he also asks me for a ridiculous favor! The nerve of him!" She yelled as she grabbed ingredients off her shelf.

"The next time I see him I'll give him more than a piece of my mind!" She resolved, clenching her fists. She turned her piercing gaze towards Loke.

"You there boy!" She pointed at him. "Don't just stand there, give me a hand!" She commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Loke replied in a trembling voice, quick to oblige her order in fear of her rath.

"Go into my garden and grab me three of the bell shaped blue flowers."

"Yes!" Loke said quickly, running into the garden.

Porlyusica glanced back at Natsu who's breathing was ragged. Nothing too serious, but if not healed immediately would cause a problem in the future.

Loke came back. "Here you are ma'am!"

She glanced at the dainty flowers and then pointed to a bowl with some sort of liquid inside of it. "Put that in there."

She grabbed some bandages, placed her ingredients on the bedside table and began to work her magic. First, she began by removing whatever traces of dark energy remained trapped in Natsu's body.

She grabbed a jar of white powder and sprinkled it all over Natsu's body, letting it set before she hovered her hands above his body, locating the dark energy, picking it out of his body and purifying it. The process took several minutes as leaving any trace of dark energy would make recovery difficult.

Loke looked on in awe. Not many skilled healers like Porlyusica showed just anyone their techniques.

She then grabbed a petal from one of her jars and placed it on Natsu's tongue, the petal burst into flames as soon as it came into contact with his tongue.

Loke's eyes widened. He recognized that petal. It was from a rare flower only found in the Celestial Realm.

"You're probably wondering where I got the flower." She broke the silence. "It's only found in the Celestial Realm, correct?

"Yes."

"Well, mind your own business." She snapped. "There are some things better left unknown."

"What?!" Loke blurted out, irritated. It's not like he even brought it up.

Porlyusica gave him a look but said nothing. She just continued using her ingredients to heal Natsu's various wounds. Minutes passed until she said something again. "Grab that bowl with the flowers in it and bring it here."

Loke did as he was told and Porlyusica added a pinch of something red to it that not only made the flowers dissolve into the liquid but also congealed it. She grabbed chunks of it and rubbed some on Natsu's chest and forehead. Suddenly, she got up, went into another room and came back with a bag of glinting objects. She sprinkled the shards of what seemed to be Lacrima all over Natsu's chest and forehead.

Loke looked on in curiosity as the shards began to glow. "So this is how it's done..." He mumbled to himself.

"Now we wait for the shards to assemble themselves." She said, cleaning up her things and placing them back.

Loke was about to help her when a frantic knock resounded throughout the place. "Ms. Porlyusica!" I feminine voice called through.

"Who could it be now?" Porlyusica mumbled bitterly as she opened the door.

Carla stood before her.

"Carla?" She asked in surprise. "Where is Wendy?"

"Back at the guild tending to Lucy. But we need your help."

Porlyusica raised an eyebrow at Carla.

"Lucy's physical wounds are healing, but she won't wake up. And Wendy senses something is off, but she is too tired from healing so many people to do much more." Carla looked down, almost worried to death about Wendy.

Porlyusica had a grim look on her face. "Did it have something to do with Natsu?"

Carla nodded her head.

"You!" Porlyusica yelled as she pointed to Loke who was listening intently on their conversation. "Go get Lucy. And whatever you do, don't wake her up."

Loke had a serious look on his face as he nodded and created a gate.

They watched him as he disappeared through the gate.

"Is it that bad?" Carla asked worriedly.

"Not exactly. But it'd be better to have her here..." She replied, bringing a hand up to her chin thoughtfully. "Who knows what state she'll be in when she wakes up." Porlyusica mumbled to herself, turning over in her mind all the possible scenarios.

* * *

Loke reappeared in the side room, almost tripping over a book lying on the floor.

"What the?" Books were scattered all over the place, and Levy was at the end of the trail with her magic reading glasses on. "What's going on?" He demanded, seeing the enchantments hovering above Lucy.

"Loke, what are you doing here?" Makarov asked, surprised to see him. "What happened to Natsu?"

"He's doing fine. But Porlyusica asked me to bring Lucy to her." Loke explained quickly.

"Why?"

"She didn't say much, but she was very insistent on not waking Lucy up."

"Oh?" Makarov was taken a bit back by the news. Porlyusica willingly healing a human, that was certainly odd, and concerning.

"I was just about to crack the code on the runes." Levy chimed in, placing a book mark in the book she held in her hands. "If I don't take off the enchantment now, things may get more complicated."

Loke looked conflicted. He didn't want to disobey Porlyusica, but he couldn't leave Lucy like this either. "Agh!" He yelled in frustration. "Fine, dispel the enchantment."

Levy nodded her head, and walked up to Lucy, reopening her book. She glanced at it every so often as she moved various runes, slowly breaking each enchantment placed on Lucy.

What seemed like hours was only minutes as Makarov and Loke stared on, their bodies tense.

Everyone held their breath as the last enchantment was broken. Levy stepped back from the bed and waited for the effects to completely disappear. If anything, she hoped it would only be minor amnesia.

Loke got a hold of himself and took long, determined steps towards Lucy to bring her back to Porlyusica. But before he could even touch her, her hand started to twitch and she started to breath heavily as her eyes rapidly moved back and forth behind her eyelids. And then it happened. She shot up and let out a blood curdling scream as tears streamed down her face. She made incoherent sentences as she looked around, trying to make sense of her surroundings.

"Oh no! I didn't break it in time!" Levy yelled above the screams. She grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and guided her so she was facing her.

"Lu! It's your friend Levy! You're in the Fairy Tail guild with your Celestial Spirit Loke and our Master, Makarov." She explained, trying to calm down Lucy.

Lucy's hysterical screams went down a notch, but she continued on, hyperventilating.

"Go now!" Makarov yelled, snapping Loke out of the shock he was in.

He picked her up gently yet firmly as she was struggling against his grip and left through the gate reappearing in Porlyusica's house. The screams continued, ricocheting off the walls and Porlyusica ran to Loke, putting a hand over Lucy's forehead and using her healing magic to calm Lucy down.

"I thought I told you not to wake her up!" She yelled, furious that her orders were ignored. "Go lay her down on the couch!" She snapped, grabbing a solution off her shelf and smearing it on Lucy's forehead which seemed to calm her down even more, ceasing the screams.

However, it was too late. A thud was heard from behind her, followed by an object rolling on the floor. "Lucy?" A gruff voice mumbled.

Natsu got up, the remaining Lacrima pieces on his chest falling to the floor, joining the already fallen, fully formed one from the pieces placed on his forehead.

"This is specifically why I told you not to wake her!" She yelled angrily, still treating Lucy. She knew Lucy's screams would wake him up, disrupting the Lacrima shards from forming.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Natsu got up on wobbly feet and headed towards Lucy.

"Restrain him so she doesn't see him!" Porlyusica commanded, urgency in her voice. "Who knows how she'll react to seeing him!"

Loke quickly put Natsu in a headlock and turned him around but it was too late.

"Who is he? And how does he know my name?" She asked, looking around Porlyusica but still seeming to remain calm thanks to Porlyusica's quick thinking and healing powers.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked softly, distraught by her words as he struggled against Loke's grip to look at her.

Porlyusica sighed. "Let him go. The damage is already done." She got up and picked up the fully formed Lacrima, scowling at the pieces on the floor that didn't form. "This is why I hate humans." She grumbled as she turned her attention back to the two to make sure nothing got out of hand.

"Lucy, you really don't remember me?" He asked, kneeling down in front of her so he can look her in the eyes. "It's me. Natsu. Mr. I'm all fired up, come fight me Gray?"

Lucy giggled but then she shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are."

* * *

Thanks for waiting everyone! So glad I got my motivation/creativity back. I've been rewatching Fairy Tail so I guess that helped a lot. Anyways, I want to thank all of you that left reviews on my story! They make my day and motivate me to continue my story. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Guild Mark

Porlyusica grimaced. So she has amnesia, huh. She absent-mindely adjusted her cloak and evaluated the situation.

Natsu rolled onto the balls of his feet and then landed with a thud on his butt, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Wait!" Lucy exclaimed. "I know who you are!" She grinned happily, excitement making her face glow.

Natsu jumped to his feet, his heart racing. "You do?!"

"Duh!" She said, as if that was the most ridiculous question he could ask her. "You're Salamander from Fairy Tail!" She exclaimed happily, pointing to his guild mark.

Natsu's face dropped. "Yeah... that's definitely me." He said half-heartedly, or rather, he was disappointed.

"Wow! I can't believe this!" She squealed happily, a wide grin spreading across her face. She looked down at her current state and cried out, "Oh geez. And I look like crap." She attempted to make herself presentable before sticking her hand out to introduce herself.

"Hi! I'm Lucy! I've been a big fan of you!" She smiled up at him, waiting for him to shake her hand. "I've always wanted to join Fairy Tail!" She chattered on happily, oblivious to how her words affected Natsu.

Suddenly, Natsu's face brightened up and he grabbed Lucy's hand, bringing the back of her hand up to her face as he pointed to it happily. "You're already a member! See!" He said a little desperately, hoping it would jog her memory.

"Is this some sort of joke?" She pulled her hand from his grip and looked at him as if he had a third eye.

"But Lucy, the guil-" He stopped short, his eyebrows furrowed together as he stared at her bare hand in confusion. Where was her guild mark? He could have sworn it was on her hand. He grabbed her and started searching for her mark, looking in some inappropriate places as well.

"Hey! Hands off!" She yelled as she smacked his hands away. "Geez. Sorcerer's Weekly never mentioned you were a pervert." She huffed, keeping a warey eye on him.

"Hey, old hag!" He whirled around to face Porlyusica. "What gives? Where's her guild mark?" Natsu felt his blood rushing through his body. He was starting to panic, something he was not very familiar with.

Porlyusica had a grim look on her face. This was more severe than she had thought. "It seems that not only has she forgotten you. But her memory has been so repressed that her body got rid of the mark."

"No way..." Loke mumbled in awe as he stepped forward to face Lucy. "Do you know who I am?" He was her Celestial Spirit afterall. Granted she met him after she joined the guild, but maybe there was a slim chance she would remember him.

"Of course!" She looked fondly at him. "A Celestial Wizard never forgets about her Spirits."

"Aw come on!" Natsu groaned, throwing his hands up in frustration. "You remember him but not me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Loke asked, rather offended.

Natsu ignored him as he pushed Loke aside and grabbed Lucy by the shoulders, looking her in the eyes with a serious expression on his face. "Is the rash on your butt doing any better? I put more than enough cream on it so it should be."

Her eyes went huge as she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Whaaaaat?!"

Natsu plugged his ears and grinned, he knew it'd get a rise out of her and hopefully jog something.

"How di- how did you- there's no way you did that!" She exclaimed, absent-mindely grabbing for her butt.

"You sure about that?" He continued

teasing. "That's how well you know me. In fact..." A devilish grin spread across his face.

"That's enough." Porlyusica cut in. "Obviously your way of trying to regain her memory isn't working." She crossed her arms and sat next to Lucy.

Lucy was uncomfortable, avoiding Porlyusica's intense stare and pursed lips as the older woman was in deep thought. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Hi. Um... who are you exactly?" She asked a bit awkwardly.

In a normal situation, Porlyusica would have told her to mind her own business. But this was unfortunately not a normal situation. "I am Porlyusica. A master healer among other things."

Loke narrowed his eyes at her words. _Who was she?_ He was really intrigued, especially about that flower.

"Oh." Was all Lucy muttered as she suffered through Porlyusica's analysis.

"Lay down for me and relax. I'll be right back." She said before getting up and motioning to Loke to follow her to a corner of the room.

She paused, glancing over at Natsu before saying anything. His sharp hearing wouldn't have a problem picking up their conversation, but he was too preoccupied with Lucy to care about anything else.

"You know what I'm going to do, don't you?" She asked. Loke wasn't the leader of the Zodiac for nothing.

"I guess I'm going back to the garden?"

"Smart boy." She replied curtley as she whirled around back to her rack of items of all kinds.

Loke came back with the same flowers from before. And Porlyusica started the process again. She brought out the rare Celestial flower and plucked off a petal.

Natsu's nose twitched and he started sniffing the air. He eventually pinpointed the object of his interest. "Hey! I remember that smell!" He immediately ran to Porlyusica's side and swiped for the flower but Porlyusica flipped him over like a pancake, not a single hair out of place.

Natsu laid flat on the ground in a daze; completely shocked by what just happened.

"Keep your grubby hands off of my things." Porlyusica chastised, slowly losing her patience.

"But that flower... I recognize it."

Porlyusica closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "I gave it to you earlier while you were unconscious."

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed together as he seemed dissatisfied with her reasoning. He was going to say something but he was sidetracked by Lucy.

Lucy yelled out, flapping her hands frantically in front of her mouth as she tried to sooth the intense burning sensation that flared throughout her mouth. She knew that flower looked suspicious, and the second it touched her tongue, bursting into flames, she knew that she would regret it immensely.

"Come on, Lucy. You've felt worse flames than that." Natsu tried to comfort her while holding back laughter. His snickering made her face turn a more intense shade of red.

"Alright you two, cut it out." Porlyusica cut in, sitting on a chair in front of Lucy. "Lay down." She commanded and Lucy immediately followed her order.

She shivered as the cold gel-like concoction was placed on her chest and then forehead. The same crystals were sprinkled on.

"Now we wait." Porlyusica sighed as she got up. She had more valuable things to do with her time.

"And you." She grabbed Natsu by the collar of his shirt and dragged him outside.

"What gives?" Natsu asked, straightening his collar.

"You need to leave her alone. What I am doing is a very delicate process and I can't have you messing it up."

Natsu begrudgingly nodded his head, not fully understanding why, but he trusted Porlyusica.

"You and Loke go report back to Makarov." She ordered, sensing Loke's presence behind her.

"Yes ma'am." Loke responded, opening a gate and motioning for Natsu to follow him in.

* * *

Makarov nodded his head, deeply distraught at the debriefing Loke just gave him.

"When will the bad news end?" He grumbled in dismay, sliding off of the chair to start pacing back and forth.

"Did Porlyusica say when we could see her?" Erza cut in, intrigued by Lucy's state. She really needed to get to the bottom of this Dark Erciture. If only Jet and Warren would hurry up and find Freed.

"No, but she was adamant that Natsu stay away from her."

Erza chuckled. "That's Natsu for you." She reminisced in fond memories until a loud noise caught her attention. "And speak of the devil."

Natsu sprinted inside the room, locking the door behind him with a bang. His cheek was starting to form a bruise.

 _The others must have exacted their revenge._ Erza laughed to herself, imaging the scene that probably unfolded.

"Where is that bastard! Come out here Salamander and fight me!" Gajeel's voice ricocheted throughout the hall, followed by a dragging noise and Levy's voice begging him to stop.

"Let go of me, will yah!" He yelled, trying to pry Levy off of him.

"You need to rest." She insisted through gritted teeth, her voice was strained as she struggled to hold onto him.

"I have to teach that idiot a lesson!" He was dead set on finding Natsu and not even Levy was going to stop him.

The dragging noise continued all the way up to the door where it abruptly stopped; the door handle jiggled.

A moment of silence passed and then an iron rod sent wooden pieces flying everywhere as the door was knocked down.

Makarov's mouth dropped and his face paled. "I just fixed that door." He groaned, staring in disbelief at where the door had just been, now occupied by an angry Gajeel.

"Where is he?" He demanded, scanning the room for Natsu.

He began to sniff the air. "I know he's in here." His eyes scanned the room. "Are any of you going to tell me?" He continued his scan until his eyes landed on Erza who had an appalled look on her face.

Gajeel's expression went from one of anger to annoyance. He sighed and raised his hands up. "I'm not going to do anything to you. I just want that idiot and I'll leave." He slowly made his way toward a corner of the room where he smelled Natsu the most; all the while keeping his hands up and a warey eye on Erza.

Loke and Levy took glances between the two as they tried to figure out what happened. Loke was about to ask when a loud bang interrupted him.

"I found you!" Gajeel yelled in triumph as he swung at Natsu.

Natsu dodged Gajeel's barrage of attacks as best as he could. "Can't we do this some other time?" He said, jumping off a couch and rolling behind the bed.

Gajeel failed to notice a tensed up Erza standing in front of the bed and jumped after Natsu. But before he could get halfway over the bed, he became one with the wall. He moaned as he brought up a hand to his temple. "Come on..." He grumbled, frustrated.

"Okay! I want to know why you're hitting me for no reason! And I wanna know now!" He yelled at Erza, fed up. Erza's mouth hung open as she was at a loss of words.

Makarov sighed. "Excuse me, Loke." He walked up to Gajeel and whispered in his ear.

"What?!" His head snapped up and he glanced at Erza's now mortified face. "Are you messin' with me old man? Cause if you are..." He warned, but Makarov continued to whisper in his ear and Gajeel's cheeks began to redden.

He looked at Erza, then at Makarov, then at Erza again, and then he dusted himself off as he let himself out. He had enough today. However, before he left, he paused at the doorway and said, "This fight ain't over, Salamander."

* * *

"Hurry up, Warren!" Jet yelled, running backwards as he folded his hands behind his head.

Warren huffed as he tried to keep up. "How about you slow down?" Even through telepathy, Jet could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"Come on! Erza entrusted us with this mission!" He coaxed. "You wouldn't want to disappoint her." He shivered at the possible punishments as he imagined a giant Erza looming over them with shinning, red eyes.

That seemed to motivate Warren to keep running for a few more feet but then he galloped to a stop, resting his hands on his knees, huffing. "Can't we just rest for 5 minutes?" Warren pleaded between breaths.

Jet sighed, he did manage to keep up this far. "Fine." He said reluctantly.

"Oh thank goodness." Warren collapsed to the ground, his face pressed against the soft grass.

Jet plopped down next to him. "So... did you sense him yet?"

"No." Warren sighed, grimacing in dismay. They've been at this for only a few hours though.

"It's okay. He can't be that far since Laxus was rumored to be roaming around here."

"Yeah..." Warren absent-mindely agreed, thinking of the possible places Freed could be.

Jet suddenly jumped to his feet. "Did you hear that?"

Warren quickly clamored to his feet as well. "What is that noise?" He peered into the forest, trying to find the source of the noise.

Suddenly, a large shadow shook the trees as it pushed its' way through the forest, toward the field they were in.

"A Vulcan?" Jet asked in confusion. As far as he knew, Vulcans only lived in the mountains. "What is it doing all the way down here?" _Was something happening in the mountains?_

"No." Warren disagreed, his brows furrowed together as his eyes narrowed in on the sight of the monster. "That's a Gorian; a subspecies of Vulcans."

Jet nodded his head. "Watch out," he warned, taking note that the creature had spotted them.

Suddenly, the giant form decreased in size until it turned into the shape of a human.

Warren's eyes widened in shock. "Jet! Be careful! Gorian's are known for their advanced ability in take over!"

"Is that so?" Jet mumbled to himself, amusement lacing his tone. "Guess this one took over a human...huh. That's fine, I could use some winding down." He smirked, getting into a fighting stance.

The human form got closer and closer until the light of day finally revealed the creature. Light green hair shined brightly in the sun's rays.

"Freed?!" Jet and Warren yelled in unison; absolutely bewildered by their situation.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events." Warren said, trying to make light of the situation. It would be their luck after all; for a Vulcan to take over the very person they needed.

"Can't tell if this is good luck or bad." Warren mused. "Any ideas?"

"Not a clue." Warren replied, his mind going blank.

* * *

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for patiently waiting. I apologize that it took so long to update, but like always, I hope I don't disappoint you with the chapter. Ummm... not much else to say really besides thank you all for sticking with me this whole time. I appreciate every single one of you guys that take the time to read my story. And yet again, those of you who comment, you guys are the real MVPs that make my day. Peace out and have a great day everyone! :)


	8. Battle of Gorians and Vulcans

Freed, or rather the Gorian that took over Freed stepped forward. Even with a human form, its' English was very blotchy.

"Who you?" It asked in an awkward tone, most likely Freed being the first human it took over.

Jet and Warren didn't say anything; they just stared at the beast who got frustrated by their silence.

It spoke yet again, "I no ask again. Who you?" It said more forcibly, a frown setting on the faux Freed's face.

Jet was the first to speak. "It doesn't matter who we are. You have something we want." He said with a smirk as the Gorian tilted its head in confusion.

"You took over our friend." Warren clarified. "We want him back."

"Oh?" It asked, a devious look spread across its face. "Make me." It egged on, more likely than not, eager to try out Freed's magic.

Jet didn't sweat the fight too much though. Using Freed's magic required a bit more brains than this Gorian had.

He used his Falcon Heavenward to rush up to the Gorian's face and send it flying into a tree, uprooting it. Jet furrowed his brows in confusion. Why didn't it at least try to block his attack?

He narrowed his eyes and with Warren making a mental connection between them to communicate telepathically, he warned Warren about the Gorian's behavior.

"I agree." Warren responded back. "I'm trying to read its mind, but I can't seem to get anything yet."

The Gorian got up, and grabbed for Freed's sword. "Durk ekriture." It butchered the words. "Pain." It spouted, sending a rather weak spell flying towards Jet. He quickly dogged it but it still managed to knick his arm, indeed sending pain throughout him. However, it was more than bearable.

"Pain." It yelled again, sending the same spell out over and over, happily waving the sword around like a toddler waving around a rattle. It amused the duo. If they weren't battling the Gorian they would be laughing their heads off; Freed, with a dumbfounded, borderline idiotic expression on his face, waving his sword through the air like a madman, all the while, his eloquent affinity for English reduced to that of a mere baby. It was too priceless.

Due to Jet's brief moment of inattentiveness, one of the runes hit him again; this time, he grit his teeth as he bent over, grabbing onto his leg. The attacks were getting more powerful.

"Jet!" Warren gasped. "It's waiting on reinforcements!" He managed to get a quick glimpse into the Gorian's mind. "That's why it hasn't been fighting us seriously."

Suddenly, the earth started to shake, making standing difficult for Jet and Warren.

"I knew something was up!" Jet yelled in frustration. He should have trusted his gut feeling.

"What is that?" Warren cried out, finding a fallen tree to grasp onto.

Suddenly, the trees began to sway back and forth as something pushed against them. But this time, it was a large mass of what they were guessing were more Gorian's, rapidly zipping through the forest. Within seconds, the group emerged from the forest into the clearing. They towered above Freed who stopped his tyraid and sneered at them, knowing very well that the odds were teetering in its favor.

"Now I definitely know those are Mountain Vulcans." Jet stated without a doubt, analyzing the group. The white and black combination of their fur contrasted the bright green of the Gorian's.

"It doesn't make sense..." Warren mumbled to himself. "Vulcans and Gorian's never mingle with each other." He said more loudly so Jet could hear.

"I know." Jet responded, more than a little concerned. So there is something fishy going on in the mountains.

"Well, Warren. It's time to show them what Fairy Tail is all about!" Jet yelled enthusiastically, running head on towards the group; he had nothing to lose.

Warren nodded his head, eager to join the battle. They would find out where the Gorian hid Freed's body. And they would break the spell that let it basically leech off of Freed.

* * *

Lucy walked around the house absent-mindely, Porlyusica's nic-nacs and ingredients for healing spells fascinated her.

"Stop wandering around." Porlyusica grumbled as she flipped through a book that looked to be hundreds of years old.

"But I'm bored." Lucy whined, walking back to the couch and landing on it with a plop.

Porlyusica grimaced. "I hate humans." She declared for probably the third time today.

Lucy sighed and gave out a half-hearted, "I know."

A few minutes passed and the only sound that could be heard was the careful flipping of fragile pages. Eventually Lucy couldn't help it anymore. "Will I ever get my memory back?"

Porlyusica paused before saying, "I do not know."

Lucy nodded, letting Porlyusica continue her reading. A few more minutes pass by and Lucy interrupts Porlyusica again. "Am I really a part of Fairy Tail?"

"Yes."

"And I was friends with Salamander?" She asked enthusiastically, clasping her hands together hopefully.

"More or less."

Lucy frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

Lucy didn't appreciate the answer, but she knew that that was all she was going to get from her.

Eventually, Porlyusica sighed and closed her book in frustration. "Call that Celestial Spirit of yours and take me to Makarov." She commanded.

Lucy immediately got up to obey Porlyusica's orders. "Open! Gate of The Lion! Leo!"

Within seconds, Loke appeared in front of her, doing a small bow as he said, "Yes, my love?"

"L-love?" Lucy stammered, embarrassed by his choice of words.

"Yes! We were absolutely, madly in love with each other!" He said passionately, grabbing onto her hand.

Suddenly, Loke cried out in pain. "Oooowwww..." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "That seriously hurt."

"We have business to attend to." Was Porlyusica's curt response, unfolding the paper she used to smack Loke; not even a hint of regret.

Loke grimaced as he opened the gate, Porlyusica and Lucy following after him.

"Bring it on Salamander!" Gajeel yelled, ready to finish his fight with Natsu. He got into his fighting stance and a big, devious smirk spread across his face.

"Alright! I've been itching for a fight." Natsu cried happily, cracking his knuckles. He just finished eating the biggest and most delicious meal of his life and he was ready to go.

However, just as Gajeel was about to land a punch, he was hoisted into the air by the back of his shirt.

"What's the meaning of this, old man!" Gajeel huffed in frustration as he dangled around helplessly in the air, swinging around in hopes of falling out of Makarov's grip.

"Yeah Gramps!" Natsu protested as well, staring up at Makarov's immense, giant form that towered above him.

Makarov narrowed his eyes and picked him up by his shirt as well. "Listen." He began in a deep, serious voice. "Now is not the time for you two nincompoops to fight!" Aggravation was clearly defined on his face and in his voice. "And most certainly not the time to redecorate." He muttered the last part, still bitter about the door.

"What are you going on about?" Gajeel asked, just barely catching the last part.

"What am I talking about!?" Makarov yelled angrily. "That door you destroyed earlier!" His face got beet red and he grit his teeth.

Gajeel looked down and didn't say anything.

"Well, that door had nothing to do with me!" Natsu grinned as if he had found the biggest loop hole ever.

Makarov's aura became an unbearable darkness as he growled through clenched teeth, "Natsu," He began, taking every fiber of his being to control himself. "Do you want to experience that punishment again." He threatened.

Natsu's face immediately paled and he froze; he just hung in the air, held up only by Makarov's grip and looking as if his soul had left his body.

"That's what I thought." He spoke in a tone of finality, as if Natsu could hear him. Natsu was reliving the horrors of his punishment that made him break out into a cold sweat.

"Hey!" Gajeel yelled. "What punishment?" He wanted to know what got Salamander all up in a bunch.

But just as Makarov was about to answer him, there was a loud thud that got their attention. Gray was lying in a heap on the ground, curled up in a ball and shaking. "Th-the pu-punishment..." He stuttured.

"Oh come on!" Gajeel yelled out in frustration. "You too?!"

Makarov took this as a chance to teach Gajeel a lesson. "You see? Keep this up and you'll end up like them."

Gajeel was taken aback and he became a bit nervous. "Wh-what? I ain't no babies like them." He tried toughing it out.

"Do you want to try it out?" Makarov loomed over him, his eyes shining bright red with mischief.

"No need to waste your time, old man." He played off, hoping his heart couldn't be heard thudding.

Makarov just let it go, knowing well that Gajeel learned his lesson, and put him down rather roughly. "Now behave yourselves." He warned, putting down Natsu's soulless body.

"And speaking of behavior." A voice called out angrily behind him. "Yours has been insufferable."

Makarov jumped as he recognized the voice. He gulped as he slowly turned around to face Porlyusica. She was not a force to be reckoned with.

"H-how so?" Makarov asked nervously with an awkward smile on his face, pretending like he didn't know anything, all the while sweating bullets.

Porlyusica rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed one bit." She mumbled disappointedly.

Makarov bit his tongue; he knew very well how deep in hot water he was.

Porlyusica waited a second longer to see if Makarov dared to say anything. When he didn't, she began to say, "Makarov, I need to talk to you in private about L-" She immediately stopped short as the spot where Lucy just was, was now empty.

Suddenly, Lucy's loud yelling was heard above Natsu's evil cackling; the noise getting farther and farther away.

"Help meeeeee!" Lucy yelled desperately, her voice fading as Natsu pulled her farther away from the guild.

Porlyusica shook her head in frustration. Oh whatever, what did she care what he did to her? Who knows, maybe he'd be able to help her get her memory back.

"I assume this is a private matter?" Makarov immediately changed his tone. Porlyusica nodded her head and they went into a private room.

"How is she doing?" Makarov asked. "Will she ever get her memory back?"

"It is too early to decide that. I gathered whatever memories she had left in a lacrima. The same as with Natsu."

Makarov let out a sigh of frustration. "Do you honestly think sending Natsu's memories to the Council is a good idea? Would any of the information even prove helpful?"

"When we look at the Lacrima. We can decide then."

"But for the time being, this is the best course of action." A different voice interrupted their conversation. "The probability of this plan working has a relatively fair chance; that is if the factors calculated don't change."

"First Master!" Makarov exclaimed, surprised by Mavis's appearance.

"Hello...7th Master?" She asked uncertainly.

Makarov groaned. "I'm actually the 8th now." He mumbled in distraught as he remembered his title. "I'll never be able to retire." He hung his head sadly.

Mavis laughed. "I'm lucky to have a master like you succeed Fairy Tail." She said happily as she leaned back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Makarov blushed, more than happy at Mavis's words.

"And hello to you too, Mrs. Porlyusica." She greeted, a big smile spreading on her face.

"Good evening, Master Mavis." Porlyusica greeted back happily, slightly bowing.

* * *

"Let me go!" Lucy demanded, pulling against Natsu's hand as he pulled her through the streets of Magnolia.

"Come on, Lucy! It'll be fun." Natsu coaxed as he grinned back at her with his signature, Dragneel smile.

Lucy's heart fluttered and she stuttered, "O-okay."

"There yah go! That's the Lucy I know. Always up for an adventure and always by my side." He chattered on happily. Even though he didn't let her see it, he actually blushed while saying that last part.

Lucy was at a loss for words, so she just looked up at the setting sun, admiring the brilliant scarlet colors, with dashes of orange, pink, and dark purple. After walking a few more feet, she eventually asked, "Where are we going?"

He stopped and turned around to face Lucy. "It's a surprise." He responded with a devious look on his face. "And we're almost at our destination." He smirked as he pulled off his scarf and dangled it in front of her.

Lucy got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. But the odd thing was that she trusted him, and felt... safe. She closed her eyes and let him tie the scarf over them.

"Alright! Here we go!" He yelled happily as he swung her up in his arms princess style, making her yelp in surprise.

"Geez Lucy, did you gain some weight? You're heavier than before." He joked, wanting to get a rise out of her.

"What?!" She exclaimed, embarrassed. "I did not!" She defended, a scarlet hue coloring her cheeks.

Natsu laughed. "I'm jus' kidding."

"You bonehead!" She yelled at him, crossing her arms in frustration. Her cheeks puffed out as she sulked. He couldn't help but chuckle as a warm feeling spread across his chest. He shook his head at the feeling and just blamed it on heartburn.

The streets started to become more crowded. The air filled with the wonderful smells of street food, the various beats of different musical instruments, and the happy chatter of Magnolia's citizens, as well as those from other regions that traveled long distances to experience this festival.

"Is... is this a festival?" Lucy asked as she turned her head this way and that, trying to catch the different sounds of the festival. Her nose twitched and her stomach growled loudly. She immediately covered it and laughed nervously.

"Are you hungry, Lucy?" Natsu asked. "We can stop by a stall. The main event doesn't start for another hour."

Lucy nodded her head slowly and Natsu put her down, untying his scarf.

Lucy gasped as she took in the decorations. Paper lamps lined the streets in various, absolutely brilliant shades of colors. Street performers dotted the area, pulling off amazing shows. Stall owners calling out into the crowd in hopes of selling their merchandise; A particular, small shop stationed nearby caught her eyes. It was selling hand-made Yukatas. She stared down at her rumpled, dirty outfit and grimaced.

"Well... there goes my rent money." She sighed sadly as she headed towards the shop.

Natsu on the other hand was scouring the booths in search of food for Lucy and himself.

Suddenly he stopped short and his eyes widened and a happy grin spread across his face, drool sliding down the corner of his mouth.

Lucy looked around the beautifully crafted yukatas. It was hard to pick just one, but the yukata that stuck out to her the most was a pale pink one with yellow, white, and purple flowers dotting it in a lovely pattern. The obi was a rich blue color with a simple brown string tied around it in a bow at the front to give it some more depth.

"Would you like to try that one?" The shop owner asked, slowly walking up to her. She was a little old grandma with a kind face. "I think it would suit you very nicely." She added on, her hands clasped behind her back patiently.

Lucy looked down at her and for some reason, the smile on her face made her heart fill with happiness. "Yes, please." She responded, moving aside so the grandma could take down the yukata.

"Come now, child." She said, waving her into a dressing room. Suddenly, Lucy gasped as she realized who this grandma reminded her of. She had the same expressions as Spetto, her maid that practically raised her after her mother had died. She had the same warm smile and kind eyes. Her heart acked, wanting to see Spetto so badly.

"Is everything okay, little miss?" The grandma asked worriedly.

"Yeah..." Lucy mumbled, shaking her head to stop the memories of her old life from coming back. However, she had a feeling that letting those memories flow to her may be useful in getting her memory back. Before she could dwell on it too much, the grandma got her attention again.

"Here," she began, holding up a flower-like decoration to her hair. "This would look very nice with the yukata."

Lucy nodded her head, a small smile spreading across her face as she bent her knees a little so the grandma could put the clip in her hair.

"Thank you," She said as she grabbed the yukata and went to put it on.

When she came out and looked in the mirror, she was even more impressed by the beauty of the yukata and how well it suited her. She went to pay for it, and the little grandma gave it to her at a discount. Even throwing in the hair clip for free. She was more than thankful to the grandma, bowing to show her appreciation for her kindness.

With a smile still on her face, she walked out of the store. A crowd cheered loudly and she looked over towards the noise to find a very large group of people surrounding what she guessed was some street performer. Curiosity getting the best of her, she squeezed through the people and her face fell.

"Oh hey, Lucy!" Natsu yelled at her, as he spun around the fire torches. He noticed her change of clothes. "You look nice in that yukata." He complimented with a cheeky grin.

Before she could respond, he returned his attention back to his performance and took in a huge breath. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He yelled, adding his own fire to the torches to create big blasts of fire that made the crowd yell in excitement. He smirked at Lucy and specifically sent one out towards her that was a little too close for her comfort. "Watch where you're blowing that thing!" She cried out as she backed away quickly, almost tripping in the process. Natsu tried holding in his laugh, but couldn't help it anymore and let out a bellowing laugh.

"This is great, Lucy!" He yelled happily, doing tricks with the torches. "They said that if I do this, I can eat all the fire I want!" He added cheerfully, promptly eating the fire, and making the crowd go wild. They clapped for minutes at Natsu's performance, tipping him generously. As promised, he was allowed to go eat all the fire he wanted. He went and grabbed a few torches.

"I don' know whas in dis fire, but is good." He said with a mouthful of fire.

He offered her one.

"Uhhm... I'm okay, thank you." She refused, holding her hands up in front of her.

Natsu shrugged and opened his mouth wide as he inhaled all the torches at once. "Ah," He sighed with contempt, throwing the torches over his shoulder. "I have a fire in my belly now."

Lucy groaned, bringing a hand up to cover her face in exasperation.

"Come on, Lucy!" Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a vendor who sold her favorite food.

"How did you know it was my favorite food?" She asked, blushing a little.

"Come on Lucy, have more faith in me than that!" Natsu joked, slightly offended.

After getting her fill of food, Natsu took off his scarf and dangled it in front of her.

"Not this again!" Lucy whined.

"Come on, the main event is about to start and I want it to be a surprise. You couldn't go last time and uh..." He didn't want to finish the sentence, unknowing if this Lucy would go tell Gramps what he did in order for her to somewhat experience the event. "Nevermind that, it's not important." He said quickly, an awkward smile on his face.

Lucy squinted her eyes at him but let it go and accepted her fate. He led her through the crowd and found a suitable place to get the best view. The last of the sun set and he started to untie the scarf. "Alright, here we go!" He yelled, as he let the scarf fall from her eyes.

Lucy gasped in shock, putting her hands over her mouth in surprise. She had always wanted to go to the Rainbow Sakura festival. Natsu stood beside her, admiring the look on her face, the glowing, rainbow blossoms casting beautiful shadows on her.

"Wow... thank you, Natsu." She turned to face him, tears welling up as she gave him a whole hearted hug.

Natsu chuckled. "No probs, Lucy." He was more than happy to bring her here. As he was about to return the hug, a horrifying memory flashed through his mind. It was of Lucy lying before him, saying she loved him and forgave him before he let loose one of his most powerful attacks; Dragon King's Roar.

Lucy felt him tense up and pulled back, looking up at him in concern. "Hey... are you okay?" She asked softly.

He nodded and gently placed his forehead against hers, his hand on the back of her head. He rubbed his forehead against hers. "I was so scared." His voice cracked. "I thought I killed you." He relived the horrors again. Seeing the fire burn everything in its path, him screaming out Lucy's name as he desperately hoped it was all a bad dream. "I was so helpless." His voice was starting to get scratchy.

The anguish in his voice made her heart squeeze. "I don't remember what you did. But I know you would never hurt me on purpose." She said gently squeezing his hand reassuringly.

He pulled her into a tight hug, resting his head against hers. "I was so worried." He whispered, his voice cracking again.

Lucy didn't want to admit it, but she was terrified of remembering what he did. The image of the strong, crazy, and recklessSalamander she knew from Sorcerer's Weekly crumpled just as Natsu did in her arms.

* * *

Jet was thrown back and he landed with a thud on the ground, Warren following shortly after. "Man, we're getting our assess handed to us." Jet complained angrily, getting up. He had about had it with those Vulcans. Just as he was about to attack again, he felt the hair on his body stand up.

"Watch out!" Warren yelled, tackling Jet to the ground just as a massive amount of lightning zoomed past them, destroying the trees with a massive explosion.

A figure walked casually towards them. "Come on guys, quit fooling around. I know you can do better than that." A deep voice said, hovering above the two.

"Laxus!" Jet and Warren cried out in unison, more than thrilled to see Laxus. They glanced over at a body slung over his shoulder.

"Freed!" They yelled even more happily. Their luck was dramatically changing.

Laxus gently laid down Freed, and then faced the two again. "Get up." He said gruffly. "We have a fight to finish." He cracked his knuckles and neck, getting into a fighting stance.

Jet and Warren put on their biggest smiles. They could now go full out without having to worry about finding Freed.

They all charged at the beasts, each picking one. Laxus picked the one that took over Freed. If anyone was going to take that oversized gorilla down, it was going to be him. No one messed with The Thunder Legion and got away with it. He began to build up electricity in his right hand as he pulled his arm back, ready to hit the flea bag with a strong right hook. The Gorian closed its eyes and broke the take over spell in despair as it jumped back into the tree canopy.

Laxus smiled, it did exactly what he wanted it to. "Come down and fight me!" He yelled up, his eyes darting through the tree branches to locate the Gorian. It didn't take long, and he used his lightening to boost him up into the trees, taking the Gorian by surprise, he used the same attack he did earlier and smashed it down through the foliage and into the dirt. Residue electricity appeared in random places on the Gorian's body before it diffused into the ground. It didn't get up and Laxus smirked.

Laxus turned around and headed back to where the other two were fighting their own Vulcans. He was pleasantly surprised to see that one of them was already taken down and they were finishing up the last one.

"Now, Warren!" Jet commanded, sending Warren flying through the air as a distraction. As soon as the Vulcan took its eyes off of Jet, he took the chance to use his Falcon Heavenward to end the beast. One kick was all it took to knock the creature out.

Warren popped up from where he landed and cheered; walking up to Jet and highfiving him. "We did it!"

They noticed Laxus calmly strolling out of the forest. "Thanks to you too, Laxus! Without you here, we would have been done for!"

"Nah." Was all Laxus said. He wasn't one for mushy crap, so that's as close to a compliment as he was willing to give those two.

He picked up Freed and started to walk back through the clearing. "You guys ready to head back?" He called over his shoulder.

Jet and Warren shook their heads and ran after Laxus to catch up with him.

* * *

Hello everyone! Sorry for the absence, but I'm back and as an apology, I made this chapter long. Thank you again for those who vote and comment and I will see you guys soon!


	9. You had Your Last Chance

"Gray-sama." A gentle voice called out to Gray, followed by a soft hand resting on his cheek.

His face scrunched up as he realized his position on the floor and he shot straight up, trying to regain some of his dignity after falling to the floor upon hearing Makarov talk about "the punishment". But just as he did, his head slammed into Juvia's.

Juvia cried out in pain as she clutched her forehead, muttering over and over, "Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Juvia!" Gray exclaimed, wincing at the sharp pain that spread through his head as he turned to assess her.

She waved his hand away. "No no, Juvia is okay. Juvia's felt worse pain." She assured him through gritted teeth.

Gray frowned and furrowed his brows as he placed a hand on her shoulder and slightly squeezed it. "Come on." He said softly as he hoisted her up and lead her to a chair. He gently pried her hand away and placed his own hand over her forehead, using himself as her own personal human ice pack.

He saw Juvia smile as she relaxed, the pain subduing. "Feel better?" He asked.

"Juvia always feels better when Gray is around." She stated without skipping a heartbeat.

Gray didn't know how to respond so he just stayed silent. Showing emotions like that wasn't really his thing. He stayed that way for a few moments longer and then removed his hand, snickering when he saw the red hand print that was left on her forehead.

"What's so funny?" Juvia asked confused. "Does Juvia have something on her face?" She put a hand to her face reflexively.

Gray shook his head. "It's nothing. Really."

Just as he was about to say something else, something hit him on the back of his head and he tumbled a few steps forward. He quickly spun around, his anger flaring. "Okay, which one of you bone heads did that!" He yelled furiously, scanning the room.

Natsu And Gajeel were walking away with their arms behind their backs whistling innocently, looking everywhere but Gray.

Gray grit his teeth and took long, quick steps to reach them. "What's your problem!" He demanded, his jaw clenched.

"None your business, Ice Boy." Gajeel responded. Natsu and him had continued their fight once Makarov left, and Gajeel had thrown a large piece of iron at Natsu that happened to accidentally hit Gray when Natsu dodged it.

"What did you say!" Gray yelled, infuriated now. He got into his fighting stance, ready to let loose his ice maker magic.

"It really has nothing to do with you," Natsu chimed in. "But if you're looking for a fight, I'll take you on any time, anywhere." He smirked, facing Gray, anticipating his next move.

"No way Salamander, we still haven't finished ours!" Gajeel cut in, pushing Gray out of the way.

Gray grit his teeth as he froze the floor underneath Gajeel's feet. Just a slight push was all that was needed to send Gajeel spinning on his butt across the floor, _however_ , Gray's version of a small push was on a whole nother level. Gajeel did spin on his butt, but he went _flying_ across the ice, his hands clamped over his mouth as he tried not to hurl.

Gray humphed in triumph, and faced Natsu. "Now come at me, Pyro." He challenged with a smirk on his face.

Natsu returned his smirk and engulfedhis hand in fire before bringing his hand back ready to use his Fire Dragon's iron fist.

Just then, the door swung open with a loud bang as the thick wood smashed into the wall. Laxus stood at the entrance with his leg still propped in the air, grinning at the ruckess before him.

"I see you're still as hot headed as always, Natsu." He joked, smirking at Natsu.

"And Gray, where the hell are your pants?" He criticized. Not that he personally cared, but it was purely out of amusement at Gray's reaction.

Gray quickly got out of his fighting stance and looked down at himself in disbelief.

"H-how the hell??" He turned this way and that, looking for where he placed his pants. But on his quest for searching for his pants, he glanced at Juvia who's eyes were near bulging and her face was as red as a tomato as she stared at his lower half.

Reflexively, he covered himself out of embarrassment and stood like a deer in headlights until from the corner of his eye, he spotted his pants draped over a chair. He dived towards them like his life depended on it, quickly slipping them on.

Through all the commotion, Makarov's heavy footsteps could be heard coming towards the main hall. "I thought I told you nincompoops to behave yourselves!" He bellowed long before stepping foot into the hall. "I swear, if there is one little chip anywhere, I will make all of you spend the day with Bob!" He continued his tirade.

Natsu and Gray felt their hearts leap in fear. They began to shudder and swiftly straightened up the area before Makarov appeared, scanning the room for any damage.

Makarov made a loud grumbling sound as he scanned the guild hall, paying attention to the smallest of details. But when familiar hair glinted in the corner of his eye, he shrunk down to his regular size in surprise.

"Laxus?" He exclaimed in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just stopping by with a delivery." He grabbed Freed who was draped over his shoulder and placed him flat on the table.

"What happened to him?" Makarov asked, looking at the battered member of the Thunder Legion. "And what happened to you guys?" He exclaimed, exasperated at this point as he took in Jet and Warren's appearance.

Jet flashed a lopsided grin as he brought a hand up to the back of his head, ruffling his hair awkwardly. "Well... We ran into a Gorian and some nasty Vulcans."

"Vulcans? This far down?" Makarov asked with a deep frown beginning to crease his tired face.

"Yeah, we thought the same thing. They were a little tough to beat, but a lot easier than expected since they weren't in their normal environment." Warren chimed in.

Makarov grunted in agreement, taking note of the situation. He snapped out of his train of thought when he noticed Laxus leaving for the door. "You're not staying?"

"Nah. I have things to do, Old Man." He dismissed the concern in Makarov's question. He stopped for a second before stepping out of the guild hall and called over his shoulder, "You take care now, okay?"

Makarov didn't say anything, he just shook his head sadly, upset that he wouldn't stay even for a couple of minutes.

He walked over to Freed who was still passed out, but at least his breathing was stable.

"Natsu, grab Freed and follow me."

"Sure thing, Gramps!" Natsu happily obliged, grabbing Freed and flinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. In the process, a loud thump was heard as Freed hit his head on the table.

"Oops." Natsu said simply, brushing aside the fact that Freed might get a bump from the force of the hit.

Makarov slapped his hand across his face in frustration. "Why couldn't they just let me retire?" He internally cried as he lead Natsu to the infirmary where Porlyusica was tending to the remaining members who were still in bad shape.

Makarov cleared his throat to grab Porlyusica's attention. She slowly turned around, "What is it?" She asked in an unfriendly tone, clearly beyond annoyed with Makarov.

Makarov started to sweat bullets as he fumbled with his words, "Well... you see... could find it in your heart to heal one more human for me? Please?" He begged, clasping his hands together hopefully. "We really need him to wake up." He added, getting flashbacks from all the times he had to meet with the council when Fairy Tail misbehaved. All the times he had to defend their behavior and all the times he had to pay for it.

Porlyusica turned even grumpier. "Who do you think I am??" She yelled at him, grabbing a broom.

"A very skilled healer with beautiful eyes." He responded nervously, eyeing the broom warily.

"Oh shove it." She snapped at him. She looked at Freed and motioned for Natsu to put him in an empty bed.

She quickly analyzed him, stopping at his forehead. "This doesn't match his other wounds?" She questioned with confusion. A bump was forming.

Natsu jumped up with his hand raised in the air. "Oh, that was me! I don't think it's serious since it was just a light bum against the table."

Porlyusica's face turned red and she started hitting Natsu with the broom. "Get out before you cause any more damage!" She yelled, throwing the broom like a spear after Natsu who scuttled out of the room.

Porlyusica huffed as she flipped back her bangs into their normal position. "Insolent humans." She grumbled as she began to work on Freed.

Makarov kept his distance, holding in a laugh. When he finally couldn't hold it in anymore, he covered it up with a fake cough.

"Don't think I don't know you're laughing." Porlyusica called out, her concentration not even breaking the slightest bit.

Makarov shuffled out of the room as quickly as he could in fear of facing her wrath as well.

As he gently closed the door behind him, the scene that faced him when he turned around made all the color drain from his face.

Gajeel had Natsu in a headlock while Gray started to form his ice hammer, the spikes growing considerably larger than normal.

"For the love of Mavis!" He bellowed, immediately transforming into his giant form. "I warned you nincompoops over and over again to behave yourselves!" He grabbed Gray's hammer with one of his enormous hands, crumbling it up into sparkling little bits.

The group immediately stopped as the cold little bits rained onto their skin, quickly melting.

"I've had it!" He grabbed them, placing each of them in a different corner of the hall, facing the wall. "If you move even a muscle, your punishment will be ten times worse!" Makarov threatened, stepping out momentarily to setup their punishment.

Gray and Natsu jumped out of their skin, fearing for the worst case scenario. They tried to keep themselves from shaking.

Makarov came back and exclaimed happily, "Alright, you nincompoops. We're going on a field trip!"

Gray and Natsu nearly broke down while Gajeel tried to keep his cool composure. He was tough as steel. He could handle anything. He wasn't like those little wimps.

"First form of punishment is for the two dragon slayers." He stated with a wicked grin as he opened the doors to show a carriage.

Both Natsu and Gajeel gaged even before stepping foot onto the vehicle. "Please let this be all, Gramps." Natsu begged.

"I'm not going easy on you, boy. You had your chance."

Natsu hung his head low and accepted his fate.

 _Thirty minutes later..._

Gray stared out the window, his eyes wide in horror as Blue Pegasus's guild hall came into view.

"Wha..bluugh...do you... bluugh.. see?" Natsu said in between gags, his face a nauseating blue.

Gray remained silent, too petrified to speak.

The carriage came to a sudden stop, and both Natsu and Gajeel quickly crawled out of the carriage, rolling onto the ground.

"We're heeeaaar!" Makarov yelled happily, showcasing the guild in a 'ta-da' fashion.

Gajeel turned his head to see where they were at. "Why are we at Blue Pegasus?" He asked, completely baffled.

Natsu on the other hand, jumped to his feet and spun around to confirm what Gajeel saw.

"Oh come on Gramps! Gray and I can get along!" He pleaded, grabbing Gray and giving him a side hug; throwing in a big, fake smile on his face too.

Makarov ignored him as he turned towards the sound of crunching gravel.

"Well hello boys!" Bob warmly greeted them, giving them a small, dainty wave.

Gray and Natsu's face completely paled, their souls leaving their bodies. While a confused Gajeel turned his head back and forth between Gray and Natsu, the Blue Pegasus's guild master, and Makarov who had an evil grin spread across his face.

 _Author's corner:_

So, I have no excuse for this long absence of mine. I'll try and update this story as much as I can since I decided to continue the story. Welp, thank you for those that stuck with me this entire time! I appreciate you! 3


End file.
